Before Earth
by buslimpan
Summary: Every story has a past. This is the Decepticons' stories before the Autobots dragged the war to Earth and Megatronus disappeared. : Shattered Glass version of Prime. Different stories of how the Decepticons became who they are today. :
1. Gladiator I

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

I stared into the air in front of me, thrumming my digits against the table.

'_This won't do. All of us can't take the courses we want if we want to survive. I need-_'

A light gray servo came into my view and started to wave in front of my optics. I blinked och followed the arm up to a marine blue and light gray seeker.

"Cybertron to Starscream! Have you landed or are you on another planet and exploring again?" Skywarp said and I rolled my optics but a small smile was on my lips. Skywarp sat down next to me and leaned in closer.

"Where was you this time?" he said with a flutter of his wings. _Curious_.

"Nowhere Skywarp." I said as I pushed Skywarp's face away from me.

"Come on! Tell me!" he said as he struggled against my servo and I smiled.

"No." I simply said and took back my servo as Skywarp stopped to struggle.

"Meanie." he said with a pout but his fluttering wings told me what I already knew. _Enjoyment_. We looked at each other for a moment before both of us began to laugh. We soon calmed down though.

"Seriously, what were you thinking on? Another project of yours?" Skywarp said as he leaned back in his seat. I sighed and turned away from him. I didn't answer and my wings dropped a little.

"Starscream?" Skywarp said worriedly and I felt a gentle touch on my wings. The sounds of footsteps interrupted whatever Skywarp was about to do. I looked up to see a moss green and white seeker coming towards us, carrying three cubes of energon. I noticed how Skywarp's wings perked up at the sight of fuel.

"Thanks TC." I said as Thundercracker handed me one of the cubes and another to Skywarp before sitting down with the third cube. I bit off the corner of the cube and took a sip before I frowned.

"TC. Where did you buy this?" I asked as I looked over to the moss green seeker. A small tension in his wings before they relaxed. _Busted_.

"At the Rygar's." Thundercracker said and my wings tensed and gave an angry shake.

"They are _expensive_ there Thundercracker! Why had you to buy there?!" I hissed angrily as I rose up from my seat. Thundercracker mirrored my actions.

"They are the _only_ ones that sell energon around here! And this was their cheapest!" he hissed back and he strengthened his words with angry shakes of his wings. We stared at each other, none of us planning to back down.

"Um... Guys... Please calm down." Skywarp said as he tugged at my arm. I glanced down at Skywarp before I closed my optics and sat down with a sigh and a drop of my wings.

"Sorry TC... I just..." I said and made a motion with my servos before they fell down onto my lap. Thundercracker sat down too and shook his head, his wings relaxing.

"It's okay Star... It's about our credits isn't it?" he asked with a soft expression and I nodded. I looked down to the ground and I noticed in the corner of my optics how Thundercracker reached over to me. I felt his touch on one of my wings and how he began to rub the base of the wing the best he could from his position. ~_Forgiveness_~ I looked up and met Thundercracker's optics for a moment before I looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not able to bring in more credits than I do at the moment. I'm sorry." I said as my wings dropped lower. _Ashamed_. I heard some movement and I saw in the corner of my optics that Thundercracker moved around me to get better access to my wings. Then I felt two sets of servos stroking along my wings, first the top and then the side. ~_Comfort_~ My wings quivered a little but the servos didn't stop.

"It's not your fault that the energon prices have risen Screamer." Skywarp said behind me as he touched one of my wings.

"You are doing the best you can. Maybe if we drop out a few of our courses-" Thundercracker began but I didn't let him finish as I suddenly spun around in my seat and threw them a glare.

"No. You are _not_ dropping out of your courses." I said sternly, my wings struck up high. _Determination_. Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other before they looked at me again.

"It's the only way Starscream. We have have to." Thundercracker said and shook his head slowly. I shook my head furiously.

"No. You are _not_ dropping out. You have already dropped out of enough courses. You have fought enough to stay in those you are in now." I said and gave them a glare that told them I would not sway on this. I sent both of them a wave of determination over our Trinebond to reinforce my words.

"But what are we going to do then?" Skywarp asked carefully. I sighed and closed my optics.

"I drop out. And find another job to get some more credits." I said slowly and I could hear them splutter. Then one of them grabbed my shoulders and I opened my optics to see Thundercracker's face not far from my own. Rage filled his face.

"Are you fragging nuts?! You have _fought_ long and hard to get into the science class and the intergalactic exploration class! They are your _dreams_! You _fragging can't_ give them up!" he yelled angrily.

"And you are _my_ Trinemates! I'm supposed take care for you!" I hissed back, my wings gave a shake to strengthen my words. Thundercracker froze and stared at me with wide optics.

"My courses are the most expensive ones, they require a lot more material than yours. If I drop out, we will save a third of what we are paying now. And if I take another job, then we will get even more credits." I said, not looking Thundercracker in the optics. I didn't want to do this, but this was the only option left.

"But jobs are hard enough to come by... And even if we will get some extra credits, that might not be enough. We are after all behind one cycle with the payment for the rent..." Skywarp said and I looked up at him.

"I... I figure something out. Promise." I said and reached out with my servos to their wings. They leaned forward so I could touch their wings and I traced the edges of their wings. ~_Protection_~ They stood there and let me traces their wings for a little while before they sat down in their seats and we slowly drank our energon.

'_I will find something that pays good. I will make sure you two are safe. I promise._'

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist any longer :P I had to post this. This is the first part of _Gladiator_. The rest will come when I have finished the story(or when it takes too long for me to finish the story).**

**Sorry for the coloring of TC and Warp... I had no idea what colors I would have put them in so ^^' If you have better suggestion: bring them up!**

**And do anybody have a good name for a cybertronian week?**

**I hope you have enjoued this as much as me! :)**

**EDIT: If something is unclear: This is a Shattered Glass universe. That means that TC and Warp will have different colors than usual(even Starscream has different colors). They will also have a bit different personalities than in the series. What I meant before is that does anyone have a better color combination for SG!TC and SG!Warp? I know their true color combination but not sure on their SG counterpart.**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	2. Gladiator II

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle – Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

I sat and flicked the switch on a datapad. On, off, on off. I sighed and stilled my digit.

"Is something bothering you Starscream?" the voice of Skyfire said behind me as a shadow covered me. I looked up to see my friend and partner looming over me with a smile. I smiled a small smile to the black and purple shuttle.

"No, not really." I said and looked back down to the datapad. It contained my application for my dropout.

"What's that?" Skyfire said and grabbed the datapad out of my servo.

"Hey! Give it back!" I said as I tried to take the datapad back but Skyfire held it out of my reach and turned it on.

"Please Skyfire, give it back!" I said again and tried to reach it. Skyfire froze as he read what was on the pad. I finally was able to snatch the datapad from his servo and I quickly turned my back to him.

"Starscream?" Skyfire asked and my wings tensed.

"Are... Are you going to drop out?" he asked and my wings dropped. _Regret_.

"Yes." I said and put the datapad down on the table.

"Both science and intergalactic exploration?" he continued and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and braced me for what was about to come. Skyfire grabbed one of my shoulders and turned me around. He searched my optics and I looked back.

"... Why?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"I don't have the credits to continue the courses. Especially not if me and my Trinemates want to survive. Skyfire, the prices on energon and the rent have been raised a lot. We can't afford it anymore." I said and Skyfire's optics darkened.

"Frag them." he growled. I blinked.

"What?" I said, a bit shocked.

"I said frag them! Do what you want, don't care what they need! This is your dream, nothing should stop you from obtaining it!" Skyfire said and his grip on my shoulders hardened. I grimaced as his digits began to dent my armor.

"Skyfire... They are my Trine. Nothing are more important than them. Skyfire, please understand." I said but he shook his head.

"But we have worked so hard... _You_ have worked so hard!" Skyfire said and I pushed at his chest to make him release me. Skyfire grip hardened for a moment before he released me.

"They are my Trine. Without them I might as well deactivate!" I said and looked seriously at Skyfire. His shoulders and wings dropped. _Betrayed_.

"So you don't care about me?" he asked.

"I do Skyfire, but I can't afford going anymore. I'm sorry." I said and Skyfire stared at me.

"Fine." he said before he turned around and walked to his workstation which was some distance away. His wings didn't move with him as he walked. My wings dropped.

"Skyfire-" I began but got interrupted.

"Leave." he said, his wings tense. I froze.

"I said LEAVE!" Skyfire roared as he hit the table, making several of the equipments on the table jingle and shake. I bit down and merely turned around and walked out through the door.

...

I flew from the university, my spark low. I hated this decision, but what could I do? I had to. But what to do now. I roared in frustration as I speed up, not looking where I was flying. I just let my instincts lead me through the air. I ignored the pings from Thundercracker and Skywarp when they tried to contact me through the comm. link and when they tried to feel me through our bond I promptly shut it close. After some time I was forced to land, both to cool down my engines and to refuel. A few cybertronians stared at me or looked at me funny when I landed but it soon calmed down when I started to walk around. I soon noticed that I had somehow ended up in Kaon.

'_That was some flight. No wonder that I need to refuel._'

I searched for an energon bar and after some searching I found one called _Red Star_. I stared at the sign as cybertronians passed me, few cursing me as they pushed past me. A ping from my systems warned me that I was starting to get low on energon so I steeled myself and walked inside the _Red Star_. It was cheery and loud inside. Too loud for my taste. I sighed but walked to the counter and sat down anyway. The bartender, a bright red and lean medium sized mech, walked over to me.

"Well well well. It isn't everyday I see a seeker in these parts. I'm Aimer and I'll be your bartender tonight." he said with a grin. I rolled my optics and tapped the counter with a digit.

"Give me a cube of low grade." I said and the bartender raised an optic ridge.

"This is a bar kiddo. Buy some high grade!" he said and motioned towards his collection of fine high grade. I shook my head.

"No. I see your prices." I said and motioned towards the board.

"I can't afford them. I need to refuel and that's all. No high grade for me." I said and gave Aimer a short glare. He looked at the board and then back at me.

"Sure you can afford low grade then? Would hate to come and knock on your door." he said with a wicked grin and I took forth the correct amount credits and put them on the counter. Aimer nodded and prepared a cube. He gave me the cube and took the credits. I took a sip from the cube and grimaced but drank it anyway. Aimer looked at me and I raised an optic ridge.

"Something you wanted?" I asked and he hummed.

"You are low on credits aren't you?" he asked and I snorted.

"I thought it was obvious when I said I couldn't afford anything other than low grade." I said and took another sip of the energon.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Aimer said with a smirk. I narrowed my optics in suspicion.

"And what would that be?" I asked and I lowered my wings with tension.

"You have a nice frame." he said as he eyed me up and down.

"So?" I said and drank up the last of my energon.

"Make a use of that. I can see some bots eying you out." he said with a shrug, almost making me choke on the energon.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Why not?" Aimer said with a raised optic.

"I'm not selling my frame." I said firmly.

"Too bad, you would have earned much." a voice said beside me. I looked to the side to see a dark brown medium sized framed bot.

"No." I said again. Then I felt a servo on my wings. I turned sharply to the mech beside me with a hiss and my wings were high up.

"Know that you should _never_ touch a seeker's wings without permission _grounder_." I hissed as my wings shook. _Anger_.

"Alright alright! Sheesh, you seekers are stingy." the mech said and backed off. I humphed and rose up. I had drunk up my energon so it was just as good to leave. As I walked towards the door I heard heavy thumps behind me and I acted on reflex. I spun around, grabbed the arm behind me and pressed the other's frame into the ground. It was the mech that had tried to flirt with me. I hissed angrily and my wings basically flapped in a threatening manner.

"Get off me!" the mech said as he struggled against my hold.

"Alright! No fights here! Guard, throw that grounder out!" Aimer yelled and a large green mech came and took the grounder from me before throwing him out. I rose up, held my wings high and flapped my wings three times. _Victorious_. I noticed that the whole bar was staring at me. I rolled my optics before I turned back to the bartender.

"Okay everyone, stop staring! The fight is over!" Aimer said and everything went back to normal.

"So you are not going to throw me out?" I asked with a raised optic. Aimer shook his head.

"Nah. You were leaving anyway. Hey, where did you learn that?" he asked curiously.

"Try to live with someone who loves to sneak up behind you." I said and turned towards the door.

"Wait! I might know where you can get some credits!" he said and I heard how he started to walk hurriedly. I stopped and looked back, seeing Aimer walking towards me with a datapad in his servo.

"I hope it's nothing illegal." I said warningly but he shook his head.

"No. Here, take this and think about it. It was a smooth move you did there and you might be able to survive this." he said with a smirk as he tapped the datapad with his digit. I looked down at it and my optics widened.

"Are you-" I began but he shoved it into my servos.

"Think about it kid. If you win – a lot of credits. A draw – not as much credits, but still credits. And you seem to know some moves so at least you can make it a draw. So think about it." Aimer said before he walked back behind the counter. I stared at the datapad before I looked up at Aimer and then I looked down at the datapad again. I subspaced it before I walked out of the bar. I transformed and flew home.

...

"Starscream!" Skywarp yelled and glomped me as I returned home.

"Where were you?" Thundercracker asked with a frown. I smiled a little.

"Sorry, I needed to fly out some frustration and then I went looking for another job." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Well, at least answer your comm. links next time. Or let us through the bond!" Thundercracker said with a shake of his head.

"Next time. I promise." I said with a nod and Thundercracker seemed satisfied.

"Come on Warp, let me go. I'm tired and low on fuel." I said as I tried to pry off the marine blue seeker.

"No." Skywarp said and hugged me tighter.

"Warp, come on now. Let Star refuel." Thundercracker said and Skywarp reluctantly let me go. I nodded and walked over to the energon dispenser and took a small cube.

"So, did you find anything?" Thundercracker asked as I took a sip.

"No. Not yet. I will try tomorrow again." I said and I felt how one of them touched my wings. Rubbing circles in the middle of the wings. ~_Stay safe_~ My wings fluttered a little in response.

"I'm going off to recharge now. See you in the morning." I said and walked to my room.

"See you in the morning!" Skywarp shouted after me before he giggled and I heard the tell-tale sound of warping. I smiled amused as I walked into my room and sat down in my berth. I took out the datapad from the subspace and looked at it.

'_The Gladiator Pits of Kaon... I wouldn't survive long, I'm a flier. But... Maybe..._'

* * *

**AN:****So... I couldn't help myself but to put the next chapter up xD So sorry, the story has yet to be finished :P Though I'm nearing the end ^^**

**Anyway. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**And also, I did some minor changes in chapter 1. So you don't need to re-read it. I might do a bit more changes later on but then I will tell you.**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	3. Praxian Crystal

**Title:** Praxian Crystal

**Timeline:** In the beginning of the war, after Praxus fall and before the fall of Vos.

**Main character:** Soundwave, Megatron, the Elite.

**Summary:** As a newly appointed Prime Megatronus have been under a lot of stress. The Senate's choice to attack Praxus in fear for them joining the Autobots and Megatronus unable to stop the attack has made the stress worse. His Elite have noticed this and decided to do something about it.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle – Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

I was sitting in my chair, patting Rumble on the head absently as I looked over my work. I leaned my head on my other servo as I stared at the screen.

.:_Soundwave. I need you at the command center_.:. the voice of Megatronus said over the comm. link.

.:_Affirmative._:. I said and rose up with Rumble in my arms.

"Carrier?" Rumble said and I looked down at my yellow symbiote. He was looking up at me with curious optics.

"Megatronus requested our presence at the center." I said as I looked up and walked out of my room.

"Oh. Another mission?" he asked as he began to move around in my arms. I lifted him up to my shoulder and he transformed into his place there.

"Maybe." I answered and nodded to a few soldiers that paused to salute to me. Unease filled my spark, I was still not used to the title I had earned. I paused as the feeling of comfort flooded from my symbiotes over our bond. I smiled behind my mask and answered with gratefulness. A chirp made me look up to the ceiling and saw Buzzsaw approaching me. He flew around me for a bit before he settled down on my back. I couldn't help the small smile on my lips. I continued down the hall and through the corridors with the center as my goal.

"Ah. Soundwave. Glad you made it." Megatronus said as he noticed me when I walked through the door. I paused at the door and looked around the room. It was empty of cybertronians except for the ones at the oval table in the middle of the room. Knockout and Dreadwing were closest to the door. Megatronus was standing at the head of the table and Starscream was sitting at his right side.

"Take a seat." Megatronus said and motioned towards the chair on his left side. I hurried over to my seat and sat down.

"Alright. Now everyone is here. Starscream, please begin." Megatronus said before sitting down. Starscream rose up and began to speak.

…

"... can't let the Autobots get any closer to Vos. I hope you understand this situation and I trust you will find what the Autobots are planning. We can't let the Autobots win this." Megatronus said after the three joors of war meeting. I, along with Knockout, moved our joints out of the stiffness.

"Prime, sir. We will do everything we can do so it will not be a repeat of Praxus." Dreadwing said and the rest of us nodded and agreed. I noticed how Megatronus tensed at the name of the destroyed city.

"Good. Dismissed." he said and all of us rose up and left the room. When we got outside Knockout stopped us.

"Alright everyone. Breakdown and I want everyone of the Elite to meet up at the deck in a joor. Soundwave, can you make so no one has duty then? Also, make sure that the surveillance cameras doesn't record our meeting." Knockout said as he looked sternly at me. His light blue wings were high and gave him a posture that told everyone that he meant business. I glanced at my white and red commander. Starscream was looking at Knockout, he seemed to be studying him. Then he nodded. I turned towards Knockout again and nodded.

"Sure." I said and Knockout smiled big.

"Thanks Soundwave! See you later everyone!" he chirped before turning around and hurrying away.

"I swear that he acts like he is the Trineleader sometimes!" Dreadwing grumbled. I started to chuckle a little and I saw Starscream's amused smile.

"Why, you must be an awful Trineleader if you let your third command you around." he said teasingly and with his wings fluttering. Dreadwing sent Starscream a glare.

"Oh shut up Starscream." he huffed and Starscream just chuckled.

"Dreadwing, I suggest you go and fetch Skyquake from his guard duty. Starscream, go and fetch Thundercracker and Skywarp. Buzzsaw-" I said and paused as the named symbiote folded himself out and started to fly in circles around us.

"-go and fetch your siblings. I have some work to do before the meeting." I said and walked past the two seekers. I heard how Buzzsaw flew off to fetch the other symbiotes.

"See you later then Soundwave." I heard Starscream say before I drowned out every sound around me. I began to work out how all of us would be off duty in a joor.

…

I walked after Rumble and Frenzy as they ran ahead of me. I had a slight smile on my lips as I casually walked after them. Enjoyment rolled over our family bond as well as laughter was heard in the air. I could for a moment forget that we was at war. I began to smirk and let my tentacles out and sneaked them behind the two mini metes and before they could react the tentacles grabbed Rumble and Frenzy around their waists. Both of the two squealed as I lifted them up in the air.

"Carrier!" Rumble squealed but both of them laughed. I brought them to me and put them in my arms. I walked to the door that lead to the deck and saw Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Almost everyone was sitting down, either on the ground or on a crater. I let down Rumble and Frenzy to the ground and they immediately ran towards the others. Frenzy ran to Breakdown, who was sitting on a crater, and Rumble ran to Skywarp who had yet to sit down. Frenzy climbed up on Breakdown's leg before promptly sitting down in his lap. Rumble simply lifted his servos towards Skywarp who picked him up and nuzzled him. I smiled and let Buzzsaw, Lazerbeak and Ravage fold themselves out from my frame. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak flew around the group before settling down on the beams in the roof. Ravage stretched out his limbs before sitting down beside me and wave to the others.

"Hi!" he said happily.

"Everyone here then?" Knockout said as I walked to the semi-circle and sat down on the ground. Ravage climbed up in my lap and I started to pat him.

"Okay, good. Let' get straight to the point then." Knockout said and his wings dropped slightly.

"Me and Knockout, both as medics and friends, are worried about Megatronus' mental health." Breakdown said seriously and looked up from Frenzy in his lap. I froze and stared at Knockout and Breakdown.

"What?" Starscream said, almost sounding demanding in his voice. I leaned back and waited for Knockout and Breakdown to continue. I glanced to the others and saw them starring at Knockout and Breakdown. The ones that looked the least surprised were Knockout's trinemates, Dreadwing and Skyquake. They had probably felt something over their bond. I looked back to Knockout and Breakdown.

"I'm sure you have noticed how tense Megatronus have become lately. And how much he works." Knockout began.

"He hardly asks me for help outside my normal duty." I said with a nod. I felt everyone's optics at me but I focused on Knockout. He nodded.

"I'm guessing he asks no one for help. He certainly don't ask me or Breakdown for help." he said and crossed his arms.

"He doesn't ask me or Skyquake either." Dreadwing said with a nod. I heard how Starscream sighed.

"It certainly seems like he is not asking anyone for help. And rejecting the help we offers." he said and all of us fell silent.

"But how are we going to help? I mean, Megatronus is so stubborn that he will win against a slab of metal in survival. So what can we do?" Skywarp said as he hugged Rumble close.

"I'm not sure how we are supposed to do this, but we need to show that slag headed Prime that we are here for him, that we stand by him. Because if we don't, Megatronus might stop trusting others and lose sight of what he is battling for. He will overwork his systems and crash." Knockout said seriously.

"And if anyone crash like Megatronus would, they would get processor damage. It probably would change their personality even." Breakdown said solemnly. Frenzy looked up at Breakdown.

"I don't want Megatronus to change..." he said in a low voice. Breakdown looked down at Frenzy in his lap and started to stroke Frenzy's helm.

"No one of us want that Frenzy. No one." I heard Breakdown mumble to my blue symbiote. I felt Frenzy's discomfort at the aspect of Megatronus changing over the bond. I noticed in the corner of my optic how Rumble started to fuss and how Skywarp let him down. I turned my head slightly to watch Rumble run over to Breakdown and climb his leg too before settling down beside his twin brother. The two cuddle together before they looked back to the semi-circle. I felt how Ravage poked me and I looked down at my white symbiont We locked optics and shared a silent conversation.

"Ya know..." Ravage began and I felt everyone's optics at us again. Ravage looked forward and I looked up.

"If we gave 'im a present? Like, somethin' reaaaally pretty? Somethin' that we worked hard on!" Ravage said and got more excited at the idea. Dreadwing huffed.

"Like that would work." he grumbled. Ravage deflated a little and I frowned at Dreadwing.

"You don't know Megatronus as we do!" Rumble suddenly shouted.

"Calm down Rumble." I said as I felt a wave of anger from his side of the bond.

"Rumble do have a point. Me, Starscream, Skywarp, Soundwave and his symbiotes do know Megatronus better than any of you." Thundercracker said with a nod.

"What do you suggest that we do then? Is a present really going to help?" Dreadwing said with a raised optic ridge.

"Depends on the present. I suggest that we'll make him the present." I said and I felt my symbiotes excitement.

"I suggest a day off." Knockout said and everyone turned to him.

"While a present will cheer him up, it will not let him get the rest he needs. If we fix him a day off then he will get to rest." he continued when he had everyone's attention.

"That means that we have to divide all off his work between us. It's doable because we are not one mech." Starscream said and I nodded.

"Me and Starscream can work on the re-scheduling. We are the top commanders beside Megatronus after all. That means that everyone else have to figure out a present." I said and rose up with Ravage in my arms.

"Sounds like a good plan. Then I have nothing more to say." Knockout said with a pleased nod.

"Let's keep this a secret!" Skywarp suddenly said. I turned my head towards him.

"Just imagine his surprise!" he said, his wings were fluttering.

"It would be fun to keep it a secret!" Ravage agreed and wriggled a little in my arms and I let him go.

"Fine with me. As long as we get it done." Starscream said and everyone stood up. Breakdown carefully put down Frenzy and Rumble on the ground as he rose up.

"Okay everyone. Let's do it!" Breakdown said with a big smile and everyone cheered before going different ways. I walked towards my room and Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage were running in front of me and Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw flew over our heads. I heard hurried steps behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Starscream walking up to me.

"Well then. Shall we start on the re-scheduling while we still got time off?" he said and I nodded.

"Affirmative." I said and we went to my room to begin the plans.

… Megatronus POV ...

I groaned as my systems came online unusually slow. Though my slow starts had become more usual the past orbital cycle. I laid still until all of my systems were online and then I sat up on my berth. I dragged one of my servos over my face and steeled myself for another day. I swung my legs over the edge and stood up. I stretched out my limbs and rolled my shoulders to remove the stiffness in them. Then I walked out of my room and towards the rec room to get some energon. I barely noticed the increased activity amongst my soldiers as I passed them in the corridors. They saluted me and greeted me and I greeted them. After a little bit of walking I finally found myself in the rec room. I walked directly to the energon dispenser and as I waited on my cube I looked around in the room. I frowned slightly when I noticed that none of my officers were in the room. Usually Dreadwing and Skyquake, and sometimes Knockout too, would be here in the room and relaxing before going off to do their duty. I shook my head and grabbed my cube of energon when it was done. I walked out of the rec room and to my office, I had a lot of work to do. I sat down at my desk and turned on the computer. I sipped on the energon as I tried to log in. I paused when I was denied access. I frowned and tried again. Once again I was denied access.

.:_Soundwave. I'm not able to log in to the terminal._:. I said over the comm. link.

.:_Affirmative._:. Soundwave simply said and my frown grew deeper.

.:_You knew about this?_:. I asked, feeling confused over this.

.:_Affirmative._:. he once again simply said. I sighed deeply.

.:_Care to tell me why I'm denied access to my work?_:. I asked and tried to be calm but concern over that I wouldn't be able to do my work crept over me.

.:_Negative._:. Soundwave answered. I paused at his answer.

.:_You aren't going to tell me no matter how much I order you right?_:. I asked after some silence.

.:_Affirmative._:. Soundwave said with amusement clear in his voice. I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

.:_Alright then. I'm coming over to the command center._:. I warned him but I got no replay. I shook my head and ended the comm. link before I rose up and walked out of my office. I soon found my way to the command center to see my officers working. I quickly walked over to Soundwave.

"Now, could you tell me why I'm denied access?" I asked but it was not Soundwave that answered me.

"Because today you have a day off." Knockout said to my left. I looked up and at him. He was standing with his arms crossed and his wings were firmly set on his back. Breakdown was standing behind him. I frowned at them.

"A day off? I can't have a day off." I said as I completely turned towards Knockout and Breakdown.

"Oh, yes you can. As your CMO I order you to take a day off with no work and with a lot of rest." Knockout said as he smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine Knockout. I don't need a d-" I began but got interrupted.

"Your systems have gotten slower to start haven't they?" Knockout said and gave me a stern look. I fell silent and he took my silence as an answer.

"That is a sign on a coming crash. A crash caused from working too hard and too much. You need to rest Megatronus." Knockout said and his expression turned solemnly as he said the last sentence.

"The work-" I began but I stopped when I felt a servo on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Starscream.

"Don't worry about the work. We take care of it. It's not that much when you distribute it on 6 metes" he said with a slight smile. I looked at him for a moment before I looked around the command center.

"But-" I began but once again I got interrupted by Starscream.

"Trust us sir. That's all we asks of you. You have been working so much and haven't let us help you. It feels like you aren't trusting us even though we are your friends. Please let us help." he said seriously. I sighed.

"You will not let me do any work will you?" I said and Starscream smirked.

"Nope." he said before he went to his work station.

"Go back to your room and rest Megatron. You need all the rest you can get." Knockout said and I shook my head in defeat, smiling a little at the nickname.

"Alright. I'll go and rest. But if the Autobots are attacking, do call me." I said seriously before I left the command center. As I walked back to my room I couldn't help to ponder what I would do if I was banned from work. Worry began to creep to me the more I thought about it. Would my officers be able to do it? Would it be too much or too difficult for them? Maybe I could hack into my computer and do some work anyway. When I entered my room I noticed a package on my desk. Curiously I walked over to the desk and looked at the package. A data-pad was beside it so I picked it up and turned it on. Rumble's writing met me.

"_I hope you trust us now buckethead. If you don't rest, then you will die behind a stack of datapads and not in the battlefield. Not worthy of a gladiator right? Anyway._

_This is a reminder to you from us that you are not alone. So trust us a bit will you?_

_Your Elite._"

I chuckled a little at the insults that Rumble wrote, my worry slowly beginning to melt away, before I put the data-pad down on the desk and looked at the package. I lifted it up and examined it. A box wrapped in a paper. I carefully began to open it and I picked out it's contents. Multiple colors colored the area in front of me as light hit the Praxian crystal in my servo. I stared at the beautiful crystal and after a while I began to smile big. I carefully placed the crystal down on my desk and studied it for a bit.

"Thank you." I mumbled before I turned around and walked to my berth and laid down. All my worry I had for the moment were completely gone and suddenly I felt exhausted. My smile didn't leave me as recharge re-claimed me this morning.

* * *

**AN: In my story _Something Wrong_ I gave Megatronus a Praxian crystal. As I was writing on _Gladiator_ I suddenly wanted to write out how he got the crystal. So here it is! I hope you liked this! :)**

**I have no plans to extand _Praxian Crystal_ so please don't ask for follow-ups of it.**

**I also got a question for you guys about Soundwave's symbioats colors. Soundwave is white/blue and I was thinking that they have a place on Soundwave's frame just like Lazerbeak in _TF: Prime_. Do you think it's a good idea to have different colors on the symbioats or should they either be blue or white? What do you think?**

**Headcanons:**

**\- Knockout is a seeker and is one of the best medics on Cybertron despite his young age. Became Dreadwing's and Skyquake's trinemate at Megatronus' request, more of this will be revealed in another story.**

**\- Praxus fell before Vos because the Senate thought the city would alligne itself with the Autobots. Bad move because the surviving Praxians swore to get revenge which they got in Vos.**

**\- The relationship between Soundwave and his symbioats are a family one.**

**\- Soundwave loses his voice sometime after the destruction of Vos and therefore he talks in this story.**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	4. Gladiator III

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle – Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

I looked down at the data-pad before I looked up again to stare at the large stadium across the street. Cybertronians were walking into the building, I could hear them chatting from here. Seeing that it was a lot of mechs and femmes that were walking in there, I guessed it was the entrance for the audience. I was tempted to go through there, but I knew what the entrance fees was and I knew I wouldn't be able to pay it. Not with my current amount of credits anyway. I crossed the street and began to walk around the building, looking for the entrance for the gladiators. After a bit of walking, I found a door that was big enough to let through quite large frames and beside it stood a yellow and heavy guard. I steeled myself, my wings settling close to my frame. _Nervousness, determination_. I walked over to the guard.

"The entrance is on the other side, civilian." the guard said gruffly and pointed in the direction I came from. I glanced in that direction before I looked back at the large guard.

"I know. But I'm not here as an audience." I said and the guard stared at me.

"I want to be in the arena." I said when the guard had stared at me for quite a while. The guard started to laugh.

"You want to be a gladiator? You are a flier!" the guard said while laughing. I crossed my arms and narrowed my optics at him.

"I'm full aware that I'm a flier." I said and I glared at him until he calmed down.

"You won't last one match!" the guard said with a grin. I took up the data-pad I had gotten from Aimer and handed it to the guard.

"It says absolutely nothing about fliers not being welcomed. Tell me the rules and I will be ready." I said as the guard looked at the data-pad. He smirked.

"Low on credits aren't you? That's the only times a flier with your frame comes here." he said amused.

"Are you sure? If you go inside, you are not coming out after your first match." the guard warned me and my wings twitched in their position. _Hesitation_.

"Yes." I said and the guard moved aside to let me in. My wings twitched again. _Nervousness_. I walked past the guard and walked inside.

"Hey! Ripcode! Got a new one here!" the guard yelled before he turned around and closed the door behind me. I glanced around in the room and noticed a large gray femme walking towards me. She paused and looked at me. She raised an optic ridge.

"I'm guessing you are the new one... Are you sure you have come right?" she asked and my wings gave an irritated twitch.

"Yes." I said and she slowly nodded.

"Okay then. My name is Ripcode." she said and extended her servo. I took it and we shook servos.

"Starscream." I said and we released the hold.

"Are you familiar with the gladiator arena?" she asked as she turned around and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her as my wings dropped a bit.

"Not really. I know that usually it's a high risk to deactivate, more of the injuries afterward than in the arena. The more violent the battle, the more credits you might get." I said as I looked around as we walked. I saw several large mechs sitting around a table, chatting heartily with each other.

"Partly. We have two types of matches. One with a referee and one without. The one with a referee is much safer but pays less even if you win. The one without a referee pays a lot more but the deactivation rate is much higher. And there can't be any draws, only one winner and one loser." she said and stopped by a room and let me in before closing the door after us.

"Take a seat." she said as she walked to a shelve and took a data-pad from it. I sat down and she walked over to me.

"Here are the rules written down. Keep it, you might need to read it a few times." Ripcode said as she handed me the data-pad and sat down across me. I looked down at it and quickly read the rules through.

"Before I let you sign a contract we need to see how you will do in a fight. We will let you do a trial fight, one that isn't public to the normal audience and if you are good enough you will get to sign a contract here." she said and I frowned slightly.

"'Normal audience'? You mean bots will watch my trial fight?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the idea.

"Yes. The ones that will watch are sponsors and trainers. And of course some of our staff. They will be the ones who decide if you are worth our time here in the arena. Usually, when you get accepted as a gladiator, you have to train and get all your upgrades yourself. But if a trainer see enough potential in you, you will get trained to be a really good gladiator if you pay a third of what you earn in the arena. If you are good enough you might get a sponsor who will pay for all you medical visits, get you all the upgrades you need and keep contacts to you so you will earn more popularity and therefore earn more credits. They usually take at least half of what you earn in the arena in exchange." she said as if it was nothing special. I nodded and looked down at the data-pad again.

"If you wish, I can arrange that your trial fight will take place in a joor in one of our smaller arenas. If you pass and aren't that damaged, you will get so sign a contract and begin a match after that." Ripcode said and I was silent for a while before I sighed.

"Yes. The faster I get this done, the better." I said and looked up. She nodded and raised a hand to her audio, probably activating her comm. link. She was silent for a breem before she lowered her hand and nodded again.

"Done. You will get half a joor to get prepared. We were able to move it forward because the previous fight got done quickly. Lightspeed will show you the way to the arena you will fight in." she said and the door opened to reveal a small purple mech standing behind it. He stared at me blankly. I glanced at Ripcode and she nodded.

"Follow me." Lightspeed said in a monotone voice and I subspaced the data-pad in my servo as I rose up and followed him.

"I hope that you have read the rules but I will remind you of them either way. Rule 1 – The only times a match stops is when your opponent is dead, unconscious, when he yells 'I quit', when he taps out or when the referee stops the match. Rule 2 – Don't argue with the referee. Especially if you want to survive. Rule 3 – All is allowed in the arena. Tricks, backstabbing, smoke bombs, you name it. So don't even bother to complain about cheating. It makes the matches more interesting and there is a higher chance for you to earn more credits." he said in the same voice as before as he lead me through the corridors. After some time he stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Wait here. I'll fetch you when your match are about to begin." he said and slammed the door behind me after I had walked in. I stared at the door for a moment before I sighed and turned around to look around the room. There were not a lot in there, just a few chairs and a berth. I walked over to a chair and sat down. I picked up the data-pad with the rules up from my subspace and began to read it thoroughly.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

**AN: This chapter was meant to be different. Then a friend pointed out things that I needed to change... And this is when I'm almost done with the story... Luckily I only needed to change the end of this chapter and add another chapter xD**

**The story is still unfinished, but I'm quite close to the end. It's only the last part left now and I kind of know what to write in it. I only need to find time to write it. So I'm starting to update _Gladiator_ once every two weeks starting from now. It's a lot of chapters and one of my longest stories actually...**

**Anyway! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	5. Gladiator IV

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle – Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

I glanced around the small arena, my wings nervously twitching. There were a few spectators in there, probably the judges. My opponent had yet to make an appearance so while I waited I memorized the arena. There were no obstacles or the like to hide behind, it was just a plain room. I walked to the wall and touched it, feeling the material.

'_Hm. Reinforced steel, able to stand strong force and pressure and high heat._' I looked over to the other side of the arena and began to calculate the area I had to work with.

'_From this wall to the opposite side it is 75 meters, making the radius 37.5 meters. From what I can see, this is almost a complete circle which means, A=_pi_r^2, _pi_37.5^2=4,418 m__2__. That makes transformation unnecessary and a waste of energon for all frames but for the smallest._' I saved the information and connected it to my specialized navigation system so it would warn me if I got too close to the wall. A movement in the corner of my optics made me look towards a door and a pink mech, around the same frame size as me, walked in to the arena. He paused when he saw me before he turned around to the judges.

"Really? A flier? Stop wasting my time!" he yelled angrily to them. I felt anger swirl in my spark at his words, I was getting tired of hearing stuff like that. I paused as I felt a calming feeling with an undertone of worry and curiousness over the Trinebond. I calmed myself down and sent reassurance to Thundercracker and Skywarp before I closed the bond.

"Hmph. Are you really that scared that you will lose to a flier? You must be really weak then." I said, my full intention to insult the mech. I could see how he paused and took a moment to reflect on what I said. I smirked as he turned around.

"Dare to say that again flier!" he hissed angrily and flexed his digits that actually looked more like claws than digits. I was slightly worried about that fact. Before I got the chance to say anything, Ripcode's voice sounded over the arena.

"The fight haven't started yet Trial! So stand down and wait for the signal!" she said and the pink mech relaxed slightly but he still glared at me. I smirked at him before I left the wall and walked to my starting position.

"Alright. Remember, do not kill each other and listen to me as I will be the referee. This is merely a trial fight and I do not want to pick up a deactivated frame. Am I clear?" she said in a commanding voice and both me and Trial nodded.

"Fighters. Get ready." Ripcode said and suddenly I felt even more nervous than before and my whole frame was so tense it almost hurt. Trial slipped into a position and smirked as he noticed something that I didn't. He probably saw that I had no real fighting experience. Scrap.

"Fight!" Ripcode said and Trial sprung into action. I barely dodged the claws, though I still got a scratch from them on my side. I stumbled to the side and tried to catch myself. He was really fast. He was quickly at me again but I was more prepared this time and dodged the attack better. I accidentally tripped him and he fell face first to the ground. Everything became still in an awkward pause before someone in the audience began to laugh. Trial sat up and gave me a blank stare.

"... You tripped me..." he said with no emotions in his voice. I backed a little, not sure of what I should do.

"You fragging _tripped_ me!" he yelled and was at me again. I yelped and dodged his attacks the best I could. Soon we came into a rhythm of some sorts and I began to see a pattern in his movements. I was able to see when he began to do a new attack and when he was going to pause. And I attacked when I got the chance. I actually hit him and he was a bit surprised over it but quickly recovered and countered. After that he didn't even give me the chance to think about a counterattack. I dodged the best I could as he drove me backwards. My navigation suddenly warned me that I was close to the wall and an idea popped up in my processor. I let him drive me towards the wall and as he drew back his servo to attack I prepared to jump. I jumped over Trial with the help of my thrusters as he lashed forward. He struck the wall instead of me. I landed behind him and quickly turned around and went for a fuel line. I had one of his fuel lines between my digits when I felt pressure against my stomach. I paused and didn't move and Trial didn't move either.

"Fighters in a deadlock! Challenger wins!" Ripcode yelled and I saw that Trial somehow both relaxed and tensed at the same time. I glanced down and saw that Trial had one of his claws at my stomach, ready to pierce my armor.

"Fighters, stand down and back off." Ripcode continued and I removed my servo from Trial's neck and the pressure on my stomach disappeared. Trial turned around and glared at me before he looked up at the judges.

"How could that not be a draw?! We were in a deadlock!" he yelled as he stomped away from me and pointed at Ripcode.

"Because you would only had wounded Starscream while he would have killed you." Ripcode simple said and a door in the arena opened.

"Good work both of you. Trial, go and take some rest. You have a real fight in three joors." she said and I could hear Trial grumble before he left the arena. The door closed after him and another door opened. I glanced up at the audience and saw that no one were there anymore. I sighed and noticed that my servos were shaking. I shook my head and walked to the open door and out of the arena. There I was met by Ripcode and a small framed orange femme.

"Well done Starscream. You still need to learn how to fight but I'm confident you will not get scrapped the first breem in a real fight. So we will go back and make a contract to you." she said with a pleased smile. I nodded and I felt how my frame, especially my wings, started to relax as the rush of the battle had stopped. Though my servos wouldn't stop shaking.

"My name is Lockroad." the orange femme said with a nod and I looked down to her.

"I'm an ex-gladiator but I'm still active as a trainer. The others think that you are a waste of time training but I think you can become a good gladiator. So what do you say? Would you like me to train you?" she said with her servos on her hips. I paused and thought for a moment.

"How much will it cost?" I asked and she blinked before she laughed.

"You are the first one who have asked me that!" she said and I saw that Ripcode also were amused by my question.

"I'll teach you the basics of battles for free but if you want me to teach you some moves, you got to pay up. A third of your winnings will do for me." she said and I slowly nodded.

"I'm taking up your offer on the basics but I have to otherwise decline your offer." I said and Lockroad nodded.

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the training area so get done fast signing that contract. Because I won't wait for you all orn." she said and walked away. Ripcode motioned towards the other way.

"Let's go and sign the contract." she said and began to walk. I walked after her and tried to calm down even more. After a bit of walking we came to the room from before and I took a seat. Ripcode walked to the shelve again and took out another data-pad before coming to me and gave it to me. I turned it on and saw the contract.

"This is a contract for fights with a referee. It's safer, but pay less. If you wish you can change the type of battle to a battle without a referee but please remember that it's a lot more dangerous and you can't go back to battles with a referee." she said and I could feel her optics at me. I shook my head.

"I'm in need of credits, not deactivation." I said as I read through the contract.

"Alright. Be aware that if we think you are good enough we can change the type of battle. So don't be surprised if you suddenly do battles without referees." she warned but I simply nodded.

"You need to give your signature here and here. We will give you some basic repairs after a fight, so you won't bleed out. For more, you will have to go to your own medic. For each victory you will receive 50 credits. For each draw, you will earn 25. If you lose, you will receive none. We will make the matches for you and we decide how many you are going to do. You will have to pay for all energon you drink here so don't think it's free. And this contract lasts two orbital cycles." Ripcode concluded as she pointed at different parts on the contract. I nodded and read through the contract once more. The terms weren't the best but I had no other choice.

'_50 credits for each victory, 25 for each draw. At my current job, I earn 30 credits each orn. Depending on how many matches I get to do each orn, I can make no credits or I can make at least 25 credits._'

I hesitated a bit before I signed the contract. The gray femme across me smirked as I handed the contract to her.

"Thank you. And welcome to the pit-" she said and glanced down at the contract.

"Starscream. As you know, my name is Ripcode. I'm the one who runs this arena so you don't want me as your enemy. Since you are basically unscratched you will have your first match in five joors. I suggest you hurry over to the training area so Lockroad can help you." she said and motioned towards the door. I rose up and walked to the door but stopped and turned towards Ripcode and opened my mouth to ask her about the way to the training area when the door opened.

"Follow me and I show you the way to the training area." Lightspeed's voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder to look at him before I stared at Ripcode. She smirked and waved me away. I shook my head and turned around and followed Lightspeed to the training area.

'_I really hope that this was the best choice._'

...

I landed outside our home and carefully transformed. As my wings came into place I winced in pain. I had taken a quite beating in the match I had fought in. It had become a draw. I wasn't bad but it was clear that I needed more training, the basics that Lockroad taught me was only enough to keep me alive. I carefully looked inside to see if Thundercracker and Skywarp was home and I didn't see anyone. I carefully walked inside and tried to sneak to my room.

"Starscream!" came the happy shout from Skywarp and I acted a klik too late. As I turned around, Skywarp tackled me to the ground and I yelped in pain.

"Skywarp, get off me!" I said as I tried to pry the marine blue seeker off me.

"Aw, come on! You have been gone for the whole orn!" Skywarp said with a pout and held me a little harder. And sadly pressing into one of my worse dents. I winced in pain and tried to ease the pressure on the dent. My wings tensed. _Pain_. Skywarp blinked and let me go. Now he sat on top of me but not where it hurt a lot. I sighed in relief when the pressure on the dent disappeared.

"Starscream, are you okay?" Skywarp said and I looked up to see his frown.

"Yes, it was just an accident on work." I said and Skywarp finally got off me. He helped me up on my feet.

"An accident at work?" he said with a frown and inspected me.

"Yeah. I found a new work today and could begin immediately. I slipped and fell from a higher place, landing on a few crates below. Don't worry, it's nothing that my self-repair can't take care off." I said and smiled to Skywarp, trying not to let my wings show that I was lying. Skywarp looked at me for a moment before he smiled back.

"You got a new job? That's great! And so fast! Is it good?" he asked, his wings vibrated a bit. _Excitement_.

"Yes. And if I do good I will get a lot of credits." I said and Skywarp whooped.

"Then you might be able to get back to your courses!" he said and I shook my head.

"No, they won't accept me back in. But our lives will get better at least." I said and he nodded.

"Sorry for forcing you to drop out." he said and I shook my head again.

"Don't be. It was my choice. Now I'm going to get some energon and then go to get some recharge. I have a long orn before me tomorrow." I said as I turned around towards the energon dispenser.

"Oh, okay. I'll stay up and wait for TC! He went out with a few of his friends. See you tomorrow!" Skywarp said after me as I went to my room with a cube of energon. There I drank some energon and started to fix myself up with a first aid kit I had bought after my match. I grimaced as I popped out some dents but continued the painful work. After all, I had more matches tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: ... Two weeks already? Slag, got to hurry up then o.o**

**Anyway. I hope you have enjoyed this part!**

**To those who are confused over Trial: He is a newbie. He became a gladiator around a cycle before Starscream comes. So he is not very good. And yes, he is a pink mech.**

**And you guys are welcome to point out things, like misspellings and such, so I can correct it. I promise I won't get mad.**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	6. Gladiator V

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

**Thundercracker's POV**

* * *

I sat down at the table as I drank my cube of energon.

"Hey TC!" Skywarp said but I ignored him.

"TC~" Skywarp said again and waved a servo in front of my optics but I continued to ignore my fellow Trinemate. Suddenly a big slam came from the table and I jumped a bit.

"Warp!" I hissed as I noticed that I had spilled some energon. I gave the marine blue seeker a glare but he just giggled.

"Finally have your attention TC! What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. His wings fluttered. _Enjoyment_. I opened my mouth but closed it as Starscream walked into the room.

"Morning Screamer!" Skywarp said with a smile.

"Morning." Starscream mumbled as he took a cube before sitting down at the table. I looked at him, trying to see the injuries on his frame. For almost an orbital cycle now he had gotten home with some kind of injuries. He had been able to lie for Skywarp but I always noticed how he lied when he told us how he got hurt. I was getting irritated on how it seemed like he didn't trust us anymore.

"Now that we all are here! I was thinking, maybe we can hang out today! I mean, you have an orn off today right Screamer?" Skywarp said and me and Starscream looked at Skywarp. His wings up high and a bit tense. _Nervous, excited_.

"Well, yes... Though I did have some plans... How come you are asking this now?" Starscream asked and I moved my optics from Skywarp to Starscream.

'_You have no idea do you?_'

I saw in the corner of my optic how Skywarp's wings dropped down. _Rejection_.

"Well... I just thought... We are not a Trine anymore." he said in a low voice as he looked down. Starscream froze and I saw how realization hit him.

"I mean, you go out early, comes home late and are always tired after an orn of work so you usually head directly towards the berth. And on your few orns off, you are doing something else other than hanging out with me and TC and never allows us to follow. I mean, I know that you are just trying to earn us enough credits to live decently but... We are slowly falling apart. We are not a Trine anymore!" Skywarp said and Starscream's wings began to shake.

"It's true Starscream... It feels like we are losing you, our Trineleader. Like you are becoming someone else." I said and Starscream's optics snapped to me. He stared at me before he looked away.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do for us, but I want back my Trineleader. Frag the credits." I said and Starscream looked up again. He gave me a small smile before he turned towards Skywarp.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he said and I looked at Skywarp in time to see his wings perk up.

"I have a lot of ideas!" he said happily and started to ramble up all of his ideas. I saw how Starscream smiled fondly at Skywarp and I couldn't help but to smile too.

...

We had been out for the better part of the orn, Skywarp had been dragging us around. I had to admit, it was nice to see Starscream relaxing again. He had been so tense the past orbital cycle, like he was expecting an ambush all the time. It was sad to see, especially when I didn't know what he was working with. He had refused to tell us so I could only hope that he wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Oh! Ruststicks!" Skywarp said as he walked over to the seller and looked at the sweets.

"Skywarp, we can't afford ruststicks." I said as I walked to him.

"Come oooon TC! It has been so long since we had some!" he whined and I rolled my optics. Starscream chuckled.

"I can buy one." he said and took forth some credits and handed it to the seller. He gave Starscream one ruststick which Starscream handed over to Skywarp. Skywarp grinned as he took it.

"Thanks!" he said and broke it into three pieces and gave me and Starscream one piece each. He then proceeded to pop his piece in his mouth. I looked at my piece of the ruststick before I looked at Starscream.

"You-" I began but Starscream interrupted me.

"I have been saving." he said lowly so only I could hear before he popped his piece in his mouth. I frowned. Skywarp began to move again and me and Starscream began to walk after him.

"That means you had been saving it for something special. Why did you buy ruststicks then?" I asked in a low voice so Skywarp wouldn't hear.

"It's worth it." Starscream said before he glanced at my piece of the ruststick.

"Better eat it before Skywarp sees you have it left." he said and I rolled my optics before I popped it into my mouth. I hummed as the sweet and lovely taste washed over my senses.

"Well well well. If it isn't Starscream." a voice said behind us and both of us abruptly turned around to face a medium sized mech but with a strong built. I quickly took in his appearance. Scarred, strong plating – probably enhanced so it could take stronger blows. The hydraulics seemed to be strong which meant he was using brute strength a lot. He was a fighter, I could see it. I tensed and took a step back but noticed how Starscream stood in place without moving an inch, his wings high. _Confident_.

"Blackduel. Didn't know you were in this city." Starscream said with a firm voice.

"I'm going to see a medic that can do a few upgrades. You know, for my next match." Blackduel said with a knowing grin. It clicked for me.

'_He is a gladiator. How does he know Starscream?_'

"And you? Why are you here?" he continued as he examined Starscream.

"Screamer? TC?" Skywarp said behind me and I glanced back to see our third Trinemember. He must had noticed us stopping and walked over to us without me noticing.

"Oh? Friends of yours Starscream?" the other mech said and I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes." Starscream simply said as he glanced back at me and Skywarp.

"How come I have never seen them before?" Blackduel asked as he looked at Starscream again.

"You haven't had your optics opened enough apparently." Starscream said as his wings tensed. _Nervousness, not wanting be here but refusal to back down_. I frowned. Blackduel snorted.

"Fliers are rarely seen in the arena Starscream. Especially seekers. I would remember them even if I saw them in the corner of my optic." he said with a feral grin. Starscream's wings tensed even more. I reached out to Starscream's arm and tugged at it.

"Come on Starscream. Let us leave." I said and Starscream and Blackduel stared at each other before Starscream nodded.

"Come on." Starscream said as he turned around and walked past me, dragging Skywarp with him. I glanced at the gladiator before I followed Starscream.

"See you tomorrow Starscream! It's going to be fun to scrap your wings!" Blackduel shouted after us before breaking down into laughter. I froze for a klik at those words, my spark feeling cold. I looked at Starscream, suddenly seeing the small scars over his back. He was always hurt. Always. He always came home with new excuses for his wounds. His reflexes in dodging Skywarp and knowing where he would pop out from next suddenly increasing. He was always exhausted, like he had been in some intense training. He visited the doctor more than he should have to. And he knew a gladiator. I shook my head and hurried after Starscream and Skywarp.

'_Please Starscream... Don't tell me you have become a gladiator!_'

...

After another joor we were finally home.

"Hey, Skywarp? Can you go out and get me my package? I forgot to pick it up on the way back." I said and Skywarp gave me a look. I rolled my optics.

"You will get my energon goodies. Those with rust in them." I said and his wings perked up.

"Of course!" he said and warped away. I nodded to myself and looked at Starscream who had risen an optic ridge at me. I walked to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"We need to talk." I said and dragged him to the living room and forced him into the couch.

"It's about the mech we met in that park." I said as I sat down on the other side of the couch.

"He is a colleague of mi-" he began but I cut him off, my wings tense. _Don't dare to lie_.

"He is a gladiator." I said and glared at Starscream. Starscream's wings tensed and he looked away. _Regret_.

"Star... You... You are a gladiator too aren't you? That's why you always are hurt. That's why you are always tired." I said in a softer voice. Starscream's shoulders and wings sagged as he nodded. _Defeat_.

"Yes. It was a good pay and my reflexes were already good so I thought it was worth a shot. Now I'm quite good actually. I'm still learning how to fight but I'm getting better. Actually, several of the other gladiators are starting to think I'm a threat." Starscream said and a small smirk came to his lips, his wings perking up a little. _Proud_. I shook my head.

"It's dangerous Starscream. You could deactivate." I said with a frown.

"I'm still doing matches with a refugee. So I won't deactivate for some time." Starscream said and tried to reassure me over the bond. I put a wall between him and me to let him know I was not amused. I kept my frown.

"I'm getting better TC. As soon as I have enough credits I'm going to get a weapon or an upgrade. It will help me to survive longer." he said and I studied his face.

"That was the credits you were saving for." I said and he nodded.

"Then why waste them on ruststicks?" I asked as I was getting worried. I took away the wall between us to feel him through the bond. He tried to sooth my worry.

"I told you. It was worth it." he said and a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Warp was right. I'm so focused on my time in the arena so I kind of forgot you two." he said as he shook his head. He then leaned over and touched my wings. Rubbing and kneading the best he could from his position. I leaned forwards and hardly noticed that I laid down on his lap so he could get full access to my wings. A good, old and normal wingrub. Starscream chuckled at my response but I ignored him and let him continue the wonderful wingrub.

"Hey! I want a wingrub too!" Skywarp said and startled me. I looked up to see the pout on Skywarp's face. I glanced up at Starscream and we looked at each other for a moment before both of us chuckled. I sat up and patted my lap. Skywarp's wings perked up and he bounced over to us, he put the package down on the floor before laying across both of my and Starscream's laps. Soon me and Starscream started to rub and knead Skywarp's wings and Skywarp soon started to purr in bliss.

"I'm following you tomorrow Star." I said as I closed my optics, just going by feeling.

"I don't think it's such a good idea TC." Starscream said but I shook my head.

"I might be able to help. And I want to see. Besides, we are your Trine. You might be our Trineleader but that doesn't mean that we can't watch your back." I said and I heard how Starscream sighed.

"Alright. But don't get into any trouble, okay." Starscream said and I chuckled.

"You are the one who should take it carefully." I said and all I got as an answer was a hum. We fell into a comfortable silence with only Skywarp's purring filling it.

* * *

**AN: Aaand there goes another two weeks! Time passes really fast... Anyway. Here is another chapter for you! And another POV for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**You are welcome to point out mistakes and misspellings, I would love to improve my writing.**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	7. Gladiator VI

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

**Starscream's POV**

* * *

I flew in silence with Thundercracker and Skywarp behind me. We were heading towards Kaon and this would be the first time Thundercracker and Skywarp saw me fight. If I had been in my bi-pedal form my wings would have twitched out of nervousness.

.:_Where are we going Screamer?_:. Skywarp asked over our shared comm. link.

.:To Kaon.:. I answered and Skywarp pulled up beside me.

.:_I told you yesterday Warp, we are going to watch Star fight._:. Thundercracker said as he pulled up on my other side.

.:_Oh. Yeah, you did. Screamer is a gladiator._:. Skywarp said, sounding a bit distraught.

.:_But why Kaon? There exist other gladiator arenas that are less deadlier than the ones in Kaon!_:. he then continued and his frame gave a shake in the air.

.:They are the ones that pays best and they actually have the best survival possibilities when you have a referee. Though you are right, in a fight without a referee Kaon's arenas are the deadliest ones.:. I said and I saw the city coming closer.

.:_You are not going to offline right?_:. Skywarp asked and I would have smiled if I was in my bi-pedal form.

.:No. I'm not. Promise on my spark.:. I said and we fell into silence until we landed in Kaon. We were getting stares, and a lot more of them than when I'm alone, but I ignored them and started to walk. I could hear that Thundercracker and Skywarp was quickly after me.

"Why do they keep staring at us? Don't they have anything better to do?" Skywarp mumbled.

"They probably rarely sees a seeker trine Warp. And if Star insist on coming here, you should get used to it." Thundercracker answered and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. So look out for anyone who tries to hit on you. It appears that they think seeker frames are exotic." I said and I could feel Thundercracker's optics on me.

"It sounds like they have already tried with you." he said and my wings twitched in irritation. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered. I huffed and otherwise ignored them. Too soon for my liking we came to the arena.

"Okay, here we are. You two can't follow me backstage so you have to watch like everyone else in the audience. Warp, please try not to warp into the arena if I get slagged. That will only make you a target." I said and gave Skywarp a look, my wings giving a small twitch. _Don't you dare_. Skywarp gave me an innocent looking smile.

"Don't worry Star, I'll keep him in check." Thundercracker said and I nodded. My wings fluttered a little.

"Well then. I should be heading inside. See you later." I said and turned around but paused when I felt servos on my wings. The servos were rubbing circles in the middle of my wings. ~_Stay safe_~ I smiled slightly and gave them a confirming flutter with my wings before I walked away to the gladiator entrance.

"Good luck today Starscream. Blackduel have gotten some nasty upgrades." the yellow guard said with a grin as I approached him.

"You only want to see me get slagged Safetrip." I huffed and with a laugh Safetrip opened the door. I walked past him and into the building.

"I still mean it Starscream. Good luck." Safetrip said before he closed the door behind me.

"Thanks." I mumbled before I walked over to a table in the common room and took a seat. I was trying to relax for a bit before I would have to go and prepare myself for the match.

"No energon as usual?" a light blue and bulky mech said as he sat down beside me with a cube in his servos.

"Need to save my credits Digital." I said as I looked at the light blue mech. I watched in fascination as Digital's three symbiotes, all of them matching Digital's color-scheme, was released from his frame and landed on the table. They began to happily chat amongst each other in their strange language.

"Still fascinating Screamer?" Digital said and I could hear the amusement in his voice. My wings gave a twitch in embarrassment.

"Yes. Symbiote-Carriers are rare and no one have completely understood the bonds between them and their symbiotes. I can't help but to be curious." I said as I looked at the now smaller mech.

"It's a culture thing. No matter how hard you will try to understand it, you won't completely understand it. You have to be a Carrier to understand." Digital said before he made a gesture towards me.

"It's the same with the seeker culture, aren't I'm right? A copter or a jet won't understand the seeker culture because they aren't a seeker. Correct?" he said and I nodded.

"That's true. But I can't help myself from being curious-" I began but Digital interrupted me.

"Because I'm the first Carrier you have met. You have already given me that speech." he said as amusement showed clearly in his face. My wings fluttered in embarrassment once again.

"You are such a geek Starscream. You fit more in a lab than here." Digital said as he pounded me friendly in the back. I smiled a bit at him.

"So. Any news on Blackduel's upgrades?" I asked and Digital turned serious.

"Nothing that is visible at least. Maybe some sensory net upgrades. Or maybe some thicker armor, I believe he was a little bulkier than usual. Sorry, I have not much to go on. Maybe he told you that to intimidate you? He has done that before to others." he said and I nodded and began to think.

"I see. Well then, I will not let him scare me. Thanks for the information." I said with a nod.

"No problem Starscream. That's what friends and allies do." Digital said with a nod.

"Starscream. Go and prepare yourself, your match begin in 15 breems." the monotone voice of Lightspeed said as he passed us. I suppressed a sigh and rose up.

"Go and kick his rusted aft." Digital said as I left the table. I smirked.

"Of course. That has been my plan all along." I said and the cheers from the symbiotes made me look down at them.

"They are saying good luck." Digital said and I nodded.

"Thanks. See you later then." I said before I left. Time to fight.

* * *

**AN: I give you a bit of an early update because I won't be able to update this weekend. And the next time I will update will be a little bit later because I will still be gone :P I finally got vacation...**

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I couldn't merge it with the next because it's already too long and it wouldn't flow nicely.**

**And as usual, you are welcome to point out mistakes.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I would be very happy if you let me know what you thinks.**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	8. Gladiator VII

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

**Thundercracker's POV**

* * *

Skywarp twitched nervously beside me and I couldn't blame him. I was equally nervous about seeing Starscream fight as he was.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Skywarp asked and I forced myself to nod.

"Yes. He seemed quite confident about his skill yesterday." I said and Skywarp nodded.

"And he better be or I'll kick his sorry aft." I then grumbled which made Skywarp laugh a bit. I smiled at that.

"Excuse me. Is this your first time in the arena?" a voice said beside me. I turned my head towards the voice and saw a small dark green femme sitting there and looking at us with curious optics.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Skywarp said beside me. The femme smiled a bit.

"It's quite obvious. By the way you moves and talks around here. And seekers are rarely seen here." she said and I nodded.

"I take it that you come here often?" I said and the femme nodded.

"Yes. It's really fascinating how some gladiators are really determined in the beginning of the fight and during the fight it will decrease. Some have a really a strong sense of wanting to win while other just want to survive. There have even been cybertronians that lacks both! They lose pretty quick. These are things that wouldn't have been shown outside the arena. I won't see it on any other places and it's just too fascinating!" she said eagerly and made quick gestures with her servos. She paused and looked at me and Skywarp.

"There I go again. Sorry. My name is Micro. Would you like me to explain how the arena works?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes, that would be great. I'm Thundercracker and this is Skywarp." I said and leaned back a bit so Skywarp could see Micro better. Skywarp waved at her.

"Hello." she said and waved back. I turned my head to fully look at her.

"So. Anything that we need to know about?" I asked and Micro began to think for a moment.

"Let's begin with the rules. There are three rules. Rule 1 – The only times a match stops are when one of the gladiators are dead, unconscious, when one of them yells 'I quit', when one taps out or when the referee stops the match. Rule 2 – They can't argue with the referee or they can end up in serious trouble. Rule 3 – All is allowed in the arena. Tricks, backstabbing, smoke bombs, you name it. It makes the matches more interesting and there is a higher chance that the gladiators will get donations from their fans because they like that match." she began as she counted on her digits.

"All is allowed?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yup. As I said, it makes the matches more interesting." she said with a big smile. I frowned, I didn't like that one bit. And the spike of worry coming from Skywarp's side of our bond told me that he didn't like it either. I glanced over to Skywarp and we shared a look.

"Anything else we need to know?" Skywarp asked and I looked over to Micro.

"Hmm. I believe not at the moment. That was the rules. Oh yeah! Do you guys want to place bets on the gladiators?" she said and I shook my head.

"No thanks. We are just here to watch today." I said and she nodded.

"So who do you think will win?" I then asked as I looked at the arena. It was still filling up with cybertronians but not as fast anymore.

"Blackduel. Starscream is good for a newbie but he is still inexperienced. And he is a flier and that means he has weaker armor. He has to be reeeally lucky to get a shot at Blackduel. Blackduel is a close-range fighter and although Starscream can avoid some attack in close-range he is a flier. They fight with long-range weapons and he is no exception. At least from what I have seen. And he-" Micro began and I drowned her out. I shared a look with Skywarp before I sent my worry over the bond to Starscream. I merely got reassurance back. Then he shut the bond. I frowned. My wings lowered and gave nervous twitches. _Worry_.

"TC, look. It's about to begin." Skywarp said and I refocused on the arena. In walked the mech me and Starscream met yesterday.

"Oh! That's Blackduel! Go Blackduel!" Micro cheered loudly beside me. I winced slightly at her loud voice but it was mostly drowned out as most of the cybertronians in the audience cheered when Blackduel walked in. I could see his smirk as he waved to the audience. And from the other side walked in Starscream. I both tensed and relaxed when I saw him, his wings high in determination. It was less cybertronians that cheered when Starscream walked out but it seemed not to affect Starscream. He looked around the arena and stopped when he saw me. We locked optics and he smirked. I shook my head and looked over to Blackduel. He said something that I couldn't hear but Starscream answered with something that made Blackduel laugh.

"_Gladiators. Get ready._" the voice of the speaker said and in a klik both Blackduel's and Starscream's posture had changed. They were tense and appeared to be ready for anything.

"_Battle._" the speaker said and Blackduel lashed forward. My frame tensed and relaxed slightly as Starscream was able to dodge the attack. Blackduel turned around and barely got out of the line of the shot that Starscream sent towards him.

"Go Blackduel! He is good at tricking his opponents in believing that every shot or move they do is a close call." I could hear Micro explain beside me but I barely paid attention to her words as Starscream and Blackduel continued to fight. Skywarp's worry mixed fear for Starscream and excitement was clearly felt through our bond and I knew that Skywarp felt same feelings from me.

"I can't decide if this is exciting or if it's just horrible TC..." Skywarp said in a low voice, I barely heard him over cheers from the audience. I said nothing because I had no idea of what I should say. I merely watched as Starscream and Blackduel fought. Blackduel have gotten close to Starscream again and it seemed like Starscream wouldn't be able to put distance between them this time. I tensed and had to bit my own lip as Starscream was struck. He staggered away a bit from Blackduel and gave him a glare, Blackduel laughing. Starscream had to quickly back away as Blackduel suddenly began to cut towards him and he didn't let Starscream to recover his footing. I rose to my feet along with other spectators as Starscream bumped into the wall of the arena, seemingly no way out of the situation. I could feel a spike of fear from Skywarp but nothing from Starscream. His side from the bond was still shut close.

"Go Blackduel!" Micro cheered beside me, clapping her servos together as she cheered. Blackduel lashed forward and gave Starscream no room to dodge. A scream echoed over the arena and it felt like the energon in my fuel lines dried up. On reflex my servo flew out and grabbed Skywarp's arm.

"Don't." I said through clenched teeth.

"But-" Skywarp began but I shook my head.

"The match isn't over." I said, the words feeling wrong in my throat. I just wanted to go down there myself and check so Starscream was okay. Suddenly Blackduel flew through the air for some bit before he landed hard on the ground. The whole arena went silent as he laid still and smoke rose from his stomach. I quickly looked at Starscream. He was smirking as he leaned on the wall, one servo holding his wound and the other raised in the level of Blackduel's stomach. Starscream pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Blackduel's form. The crowd cheered as Blackduel sat up and gave a shake of his head before he glared at Starscream.

"That... Was unexpected." I heard Micro said and I couldn't help but to smirk a little.

"Starscream seems to be better than you thought." I said as I slowly sat down in my seat again, dragging Skywarp down with me before releasing my grip.

"He got a lucky shot, that's all." Micro scoffed but fell silent when Blackduel rose up to his feet again. I didn't answer her as my focus zeroed in at the gladiators. Both had an impressive wound on their stomachs but it appears none of those two wanted to give up. The two started to circle each other, watching for an opening. The cheers was overwhelming in the studio, the fight may have been short so far but it had been intense. And once again Blackduel leaped towards Starscream and Starscream dodged. Their strange dance of Blackduel attacking Starscream and Starscream dodging began. As they moved around my optics fell on Starscream's wounds. It was leaking and he would soon pass out from energon loss. I bit my lip, this wasn't good for Starscream. Then I felt how Skywarp elbowed me. I looked at him and when he noticed that I was looking at him he pointed at Starscream. Skywarp's wings was quickly moving, like they couldn't decide a position. _Anticipation_. Curiously I looked back to the gladiators and concentrated on Starscream. It didn't look like it was going to end well for Starscream but then I realized that his wings were firmly set on his back. They didn't move with him as they usually does. _Determination, payback_. I felt curiosity and excitement flow my spark as I rose up once more, trying to see more clearly what Starscream would do.

"What do you think he will do?" Skywarp whispered to me as he rose up too. I couldn't help the smirk on my lips.

"He is planning to win." I said as I studied Starscream, trying to see what he was planning.

"Of course Blackduel is planning to win. He have been having the upper hand since the beginning of the match!" Micro said with a huff.

"Not Blackduel. Starscream." Skywarp said and then both he and I cheered along with many other spectators as Starscream threw himself at Blackduel and caught the mech's arms. That seemed to take Blackduel off guard but he soon got himself together. Blackduel began to use his strength and built to overpower Starscream but Starscream was doing a great job with holding back with his smaller frame. Though it was still a losing battle for Starscream.

"Go Blackduel! Slag that flier!" Micro yelled beside me and I threw her a glare. She gave me a smug face and she stuck her tongue out at me. I decided to ignore her and looked back at the fight. Blackduel was pushing Starscream backward and down, probably meaning to trip him. Starscream suddenly yanked Blackduel's arms towards him as he kicked Blackduel in his wound.

"The thruster!" I said as realization hit me.

"He is going to use the thruster?" Skywarp said and got answered by the familiar orange glow from Starscream's heel in Blackduel's wound. Blackduel screamed in pain as the heat ate at his systems. He thrashed violently and, as he widened his arms in order to get loose from Starscream's grip, he successfully ripped one of Starscream's arms off and threw Starscream away from him.

"STARSCREAM!" Skywarp and I yelled in unison as Starscream screamed in pain. Fear overwhelmed my spark and I immediately pushed against the closed bond, I needed to feel that Starscream was alright. But it remained closed. The sound of a whistle broke through my haze of fear and I quickly refocused back to the arena. Blackduel was curled into a tight ball around his stomach and Starscream was lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder where his arm should be.

"_Both gladiators unable to continue to fight. It's a draw._" the speaker said and the audience started to fuzz about it but I didn't care. I grabbed Skywarp's arm and the next thing that filled my vision was a purple static before it cleared and Starscream was before me.

"Starscream!" I said as I rushed over to my Trineleader.

"Starscream!" Skywarp whimpered as he hurried after me. Starscream looked up at us as we fell to our knees beside him, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Thundercracker? Skywarp?" Starscream said, his optics full of pain and not really able to focus on us.

"Scrap!" I swore and saw how Skywarp started to trace soothingly on Starscream's wings so he would relax. I was about to do the same when I heard footsteps. My whole frame tensed before I spun around and hissed dangerously at those who were approaching. Two mechs and one femme. One mech and the femme were medium sized and white with red details and the other mech was bulky and light blue. I hissed again and crouched down slightly and shook my wings threateningly. _One step and I kill you_. All three stopped to look at me before they looked past me, probably at Starscream.

"Thundercracker..." Starscream said before letting out a hiss of pain. That made me tense even more and I was ready to jump at the three cybertronians in front of me.

"TC." Skywarp said gently behind me and I felt a careful touch at my arm. I quickly glanced back at Skywarp's worried face before I looked back at the three strangers to glare at them.

"Come on TC. Let them pass. They are medics." Skywarp said as he tugged at my arm. That made me recognize the symbol on the white mech and femme and I relaxed slightly. I stood up properly and stood aside but I didn't stop glaring at them. The white mech and femme glanced at each other before they hurried past me and over to Starscream. The light blue mech raised his servos up in front of him.

"Take it easy seeker. I won't go any closer if you don't wish me to." he said and smiled slightly. I huffed before relaxing a bit more. I looked over to Starscream and the two medics and watched as they worked on Starscream. Skywarp leaned on me and rubbed his cheek against my cheek and made me relax even more.

"I take it that you two are Starscream's trine?" the light blue mech said as he walked up to us.

"Yes." I said with a nod and glanced to my side as the mech stretched out one of his servos.

"Name's Digital. I'm a friend of Starscream and one of the gladiators. Those two are the medic twins Kling and Klang. They will patch him up so don't worry." Digital said as I took his servo and shook it.

"I'm Thundercracker." I said before releasing his servo and look back at the medics as they worked.

"I'm Skywarp." Skywarp said and all of us fell into silence. Now I noticed how the arena was quieter than it should be and I looked up to the spectators. Most of them were still there and it appeared that they were whispering about us. I groaned and dragged a servo over my face, my wings fluttering in embarrassment.

"We created quite a scene didn't we?" Skywarp said and Digital began to laugh for a bit.

"You certainly did! No one have ever appeared in the arena like that!" he said with a grin.

"'Kay, he's stabilized for moment. Let's take 'im to med-bay." the mech medic said as he picked up the upper part of Starscream while the femme medic picked up the lower part. They put him on a stretcher before they hurried away and Digital looked at me and Skywarp.

"Come on, I'll take you to the med-bay. I'll talk Ripcode and Lightspeed into letting you stay here until Starscream have recovered enough." he said before walking away. I looked at Skywarp who nodded before he hurried after Digital. I sighed and walked after those two. I could feel the stares from the audience as we walked and they didn't disappear until we went underground. I sighed in relief and looked down the corridor. A wide corridor with something that looked like dried energon. I shivered a bit but continued to walk when Digital paused to look at me. I could feel Skywarp's unease through the bond and I looked worriedly at my Trinemember. His wings were twitching as he looked around. _Nervous, scared for Starscream_. I took long steps to catch up with Skywarp and I placed a gentle hand on his wing. ~_I'm here_~. He glanced over his shoulder to look at me before he relaxed slightly.

"Let's go and meet Starscream." Skywarp mumbled and I nodded and both of us quickened our steps. I saw Digital grin at us before he turned around and continued to lead us to the med-bay. After walking for a while he stopped by a door with the medic symbol. He opened the door and stepped inside. Skywarp walked in first and I walked after. The sight of Starscream laying on a medical berth met us. The mech medic from before was giving Starscream energondrip while Starscream had his focus fixated on the drip. I looked around for the femme medic and saw her beside another medical berth, one that was occupied by Blackduel. It appeared that he was out cold. I smirked before I turned my head back towards Starscream to find him staring at me. Skywarp had already walked over to him. I walked over and smiled slightly at Starscream. He gave me a lopsided grin before he giggled. I paused before I looked over to the medic.

"He's drugged?" I asked and the medic nodded.

"How is he Klang?" Digital said as he walked up beside me. I glanced at him.

"He's okay. Migh' take a while for 'im to be up an' about. Will attach 'is arm back later if he doesn't have a private medic." Klang said with a nod towards a smaller table where his arm is laying.

"We do-" I began but got elbowed by Digital. I gave him a look and he shook his head. He then nodded towards Blackduel. I looked over to Blackduel but saw nothing. I felt a wave of uneasiness from Skywarp.

"Can you attach it? Our medic is not here in Kaon and it will be too much trouble to take him to our medic. It will draw too much attention." Skywarp said and I snapped my head to him. His wings were lowered. _Careful._ Had he noticed something I hadn't?

"Sure. We'll do that. Sis just need to stabilize Blackduel." Klang said with a nod. I pushed a wave of my curiousness to Skywarp over the bond but he dismissed it for the moment.

"Ar yu gonna stop talkin' ova me hea?'" Starscream slurred and made himself the center of the attention. Digital burst out laughing and almost fell down to the floor. I suppressed a laugh and Skywarp giggled. Starscream giggled too.

"Firs' tim takin' me trine to watch me fight an' Ah get me arm torn off... Ain't that funny?" he slurred and started to giggle again.

"He is totally gone." Skywarp giggled.

"Yup." I said and giggled a little too.

"Well, at least you slagged that slag head over there." I said with a smirk as I nodded towards Blackduel. That made Starscream break down into laughter.

"'Kay, it's best ya go an' let Screamer to rest. Now shoo." Klang said and hurdled us outside the med-bay. Digital smirked.

"I show you to Starscream's room. There you can wait." he said and started to walk. I looked at Skywarp before I began to walk after Digital. As I walked I carefully touched Starscream's part of the bond. It opened up and I felt pride and dizziness coming from the bond. I shook my head in amusement and continued to walk.

* * *

**AN: An update! Finally! For those who cares: I had a great vacation! Now I'm going to spend my last days in freedom to write and play videogames!**

**Ahem. Anyway.**

**I loved writing this chapter. This is actually the first fighting scenen I wrote for this story. The one with against Trial was the second fighting scene I wrote. I hope it was a good battle! I had at least very much fun to write Starscream drugged xD**

**As usual, you are welcome to point out mistakes!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	9. The Red Star

**Title:** The Red Star

**Timeline:** Before the was, before Starscream meets Megatronus

**Main character:** The OCs Aimer and Safetrip

**Summary:** It has been a very busy time on the _Red Star_ lately. Aimer reflects on this as he works.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle – Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

The _Red Star_ was very lively considering it was a normal orn. It hadn't been any big celebrations and it wasn't the pay orn. It was the middle of the cycle and all of the guests came here independently. Aimer mused on this as he cleaned a used cube. Several of the Cybertronians were new to this place, he could clearly see it.

"Hey, bartender. Something you recommend?" a small framed, black and blue mech asked as he was looking at the board with the list over the high grades. Aimer held up the cube and inspected it.

"How's your credits?" he asked as he saw another smudge on it. He frowned and intensified his attempt on making it clean. The customer was silent for a while and Aimer had to look from his work to make sure that the mech was still there.

"I have enough credits for a few rounds of dazed energon..." he muttered before looking up at Aimer.

"A dazed energon then. Credits on the counter before energon." Aimer said as he abandoned the cube in his servos and walked over to one the shelves with different types of high grades and energon. He could hear the mech splutter.

"What?! Come on, on the other places they take payment after the customer have ordered everything and are about to leave!" he protested as he roughly stood up. Aimer calmly took forth some energon and concentrated high grade.

"That may be so, but this is my place. And I do not wish to have a customer who can't pay for it's drink in the end." he said as he turned around and put down the bottles.

"If you do not like my way of doing things, then you are welcome to leave." he then continued as he took forth a clean cube. He raised his optics and looked at the customer who was glaring at him.

"And one more thing. No fighting in my bar." he said seriously, not looking away from the black and blue mech. Aimer then put a servo on the counter in front the mech and leaned towards him with a sweet smile.

"So, how it's going to be?" he said with a purr in his voice as he tapped one of his digits. The mech glared at him for a moment before he grumbled and sat down and roughly pulled out the credits for two dazed energons.

"Give me two cubes scraplet." the mech growled and Aimer straightened with a wicked grin.

"In a klik." he said and swiftly made the customers order. He gave the customer the two cubes and took the credits.

"Enjoy the evening." Aimer said as he went back to that cube that refused to become clean. He could have sworn that Songbird had switched out one of his cubes with a prank cube. He frowned at the thought of the multi-colored femme pulling a prank on him. He was brought of his thoughts as the yellow, large and heavy frame of Safetrip walked through the door and walked over to the counter.

"Well well well. If it ain't Safetrip." Aimer said with a grin and Safetrip waved lazily.

"Hi Aimer. The usual for me." he said as he fished up the credits needed. Aimer nodded and quickly abandoned the cube in his hands and made the drink to one of his most frequent customers. He gave the guard his drink and took the credits.

"How's it going?" Aimer said and resumed the pointless task of cleaning the cube. Safetrip sighed deeply and took a gulp of his drink.

"It feels like slag is going down. Sure, guarding the entrance to Ripcode's gladiator pit is a relative easy job for that amount of credits, but lately all kind of cybertronians have been coming and wanting to be a gladiator." he said in a tired voice as he rubbed his optics with one servo. Aimer hummed in order to show he was still listening even though he had turned his back to the yellow mech.

"Slag, ever since Starscream became a gladiator, a lot of fliers have turned up believing that they would survive in the pits!" Safetrip then growled before taking another gulp.

"And do you know the most annoying thing about it all? When I denied them access, they tried to _fly into_ the arena! Me and several of the other guards had to run around to try to shoot down those fraggers!" he groaned as he put his face into his servos. Aimer had to choke down the laughter at the image in his processor but Safetrip heard him either way. He looked at Aimer between his digits and sent him a halfhearted glare.

"Yeah, it looked hilarious. Everyone had the time of their lives watching us running around as idiots." Safetrip said and put his arms on the counter and leaned on them. Aimer chuckled.

"So, who brought down those fliers then?" he said with an amused smile as he turned towards the yellow mech.

"Most of the time they flew away by themselves but we succeeded shooting them down a few times. Their pride were quite hurt, besides their frames, when we got to their crashing site. But since it's their own fault for flying into an area where they are not allowed, we simply threw them out. Slagging fliers, I'm starting to hate them." he said and took another gulp from the cube, draining the last of it. He picked more credits and put them on the counter. Aimer quickly made another cube for Safetrip and took the credits.

"Sounds like they are becoming more desperate." Aimer said as he watched Safetrip drink this cube slower.

"Yeah..." Safetrip said with a sigh.

"No wonder really. The prices on everything have risen quite a lot. I heard a rumor that the library have started to take an entering fee." Aimer said with a shake of his head.

"That ain't good. Do you think they will make us pay for the public transport?" Safetrip asked as he looked up from his drink.

"If this goes on long enough." Aimer said and looked towards the door as yet another customer walked in.

"Excuse me." he said and walked over to the ruby red femme that had walked in. Safetrip sighed and sipped on his drink. He lost himself in his thoughts but was jolted out of them when someone suddenly slapped him hard in the back.

"Why so dull sunshine?" a large and heavy looking femme that had way too many colors on her said with a sweet smile as she sat down beside Safetrip.

"Hello to you too Songbird." Safetrip said and looked at the multi-colored femme.

"Ain't you supposed to start your shift?" he then added and Songbird just shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But I'm still here, just not at my exact post, and overlooking things! Besides, I know you will help me if things get out of hand." she said as reached over to Safetrip and snatched his drink from him and took a gulp. Safetrip snatched it back as he gave the grinning femme a glare before looking down in his cube. Less then half of it left.

"Songbird..." he growled out and glared once again at the multi-colored femme. Songbird gave Safetrip an innocent look as she smiled at him.

"What? You can't blame a femme for being thirsty." she said and giggled a little when Safetrip's glare didn't falter.

"Come on sweetspark. Don't be so moody! The next drink is on me!" she said with a big smile and Safetrip finally looked away from her.

"Fine." he said and took the last of the energon in one gulp.

"Songbird." the cold but sweet voice of Aimer said as he walked towards the two large cybertronians.

"Uh oh..." Songbird said and tried to put Safetrip between her and the angry bartender. Safetrip just sat there as Songbird tried to use him as a shield and Aimer tried to get around him and get to the femme.

"Songbird! Stop being a sparkling!" Aimer hissed in frustration as Songbird peeked over Safetrip's shoulder.

"If I did, then life would be boring!" she said and ducked down even though her large frame showed behind Safetrip.

"Songbird!" Aimer hissed once again before Safetrip suddenly rose up to his feet.

"You two can continue this show with someone else, I'm going to go if you are just going to use me as a shield." he said and turned away from the counter and began walking towards the door. Aimer blinked and noticed how almost everyone new in the bar were looking curiously at them. He took a deep breath as he pinched his nose bridge before he looked up and gave the spectaters a look. He clapped his servos to get them focus on him.

"Alright everyone, that's enough of the show for tonight! I recommend you to go back to your drinks!" he said loudly and he watched how his normal customers did as he told them and the new ones hesitantly followed suit. He sighed before he turned towards Songbird.

"That's why I want you to behave." he deadpanned before he looked towards the door. Safetrip had already went outside.

"Sorry Chief..." Songbird mumbled and looked down in the ground. Aimer waved one of his servos.

"Just go and get Safetrip back. And then go to your post." he said and Songbird quickly nodded and hurried out of the bar in order to catch up with the yellow mech. She came outside and looked around for her friend. She soon spotted him and hurried over to him.

"Sorry Safetrip! I just thought he would scold me!" Songbird said as she stopped Safetrip. Safetrip looked at her with a small frown.

"You played a prank on him again? Seriously?" he said and crossed his arms with a disapproving look.

"I just switch one cube with a prank cube! It wasn't anything serious!" she defended herself and looked away from Safetrip.

"You should take your work seriously Songbird." he said as he uncrossed his arms.

"I know I know! 'Because being a guard is a honor, you are meant to observe and protect. To keep your optics open and keep trouble at the lowest point. No matter what you are guarding, bots are relying on you to make a good job. You are their safety.'" she cited with gestures on her servos.

"You have given me that speech too many times already." she then huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You should know how hard it is to come over a work these orns Songbird. Many would have done anything to come over your job." Safetrip said seriously and Songbird gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess you are right about that... Either way, would you like to go back to the bar? The next drink is on me, remember?" she said and grinned. Safetrip just shook his head but smiled slightly.

"Sparkling." he said before he walked back towards the _Red Star_. Songbird happily walked beside him until they got to the door.

"Aaaand here I stay! See you later sunshine!" the multi-colored femme said as she took her post and relieved the previous guard, a big dark green mech, from his duty. Safetrip rolled his optics and walked inside. He looked around to see it was just like he left it a few breems ago. Aimer waved him over.

"Sorry for getting you dragged into Songbird's games." he said as Safetrip sat down.

"No worries. Just don't put me in the spot-light again." he said and watched as Aimer poured up a cube for him.

"On the house." Aimer answered the yellow mech when he saw the confusion in his faceplate. He turned his back towards the other mech when he saw Safetrip taking the cube and started to look through the shelves.

"Yu certainy hav lot new faces here, Aimer." a rusty mech with no apparent color said as he carefully sat down some way away from Safetrip. Safetrip looked up from his cube to look at the obviously old bot. The old bot barely reached his elbows.

"Image. Long time no see." Safetrip said politely and took a sip from his free cube. The old bot chuckled slightly.

"Ain't it Safetrip? Yu live?" Image said as he grinned and picked up some credits and put them on the counter. Safetrip resisted to snort.

"Of course I do. I'm only guarding the arena, not participating in the matches." he said and took another sip.

"Hmpf. Waste of talent. Yu should be in mines! Not guard fight-crazy 'tronians." Image said with a scowl on his face. This time Safetrip actually snorted.

"Says the ex-model who lost his job because he used drugs." he said and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Oh, don't yu start youngy! In my tim 'tronians like yu knew yur place! Bein in mines and do dirty work! My class made sure yu type would survive!" Image said as he pointed accusingly at Safetrip. Safetrip resisted to slam his fist on the counter in frustration.

"You big bolt-headed addict! We aren't in your time! When the frag are you going to get it?! Time has changed and it doesn't need that many miners anymore! In fact, they have closed several mines down. You high-class bots does nothing for us, and have never done! We from the worker-class are the ones that keep the society alive! We-" he said as he turned towards Image but he got interrupted by a slam on the counter from Aimer.

"Enough." Aimer said in a cold voice and gave the two customers a glare. Image simply huffed and muttered something about disrespectful younglings and Safetrip sighed deep before looking at Aimer.

"Sorry." he said and Aimer waved his servo as if he had already forgiven him. Aimer instead turned towards Image.

"Don't start a fight with Safetrip. He's trying to keep a good tone towards you and you just stomp all over him. You know very well he can kill you without hesitation." he said as he prepared Image's drink.

"That exact what I mean! Youngy back then knew they pla-" Image said as he reached out for his drink but Aimer pulled it out of reach from him.

"One more word and you get kicked out." Aimer said warningly and Image slowly took back his servo as he grumbled.

"Now be a good old bot and don't start any more fights. I'm sure you saw that it's Songbird on duty tonight. We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" he continued as he set down the drink in front of Image and took the credits.

"No..." Image grumbled as he took his drink and quickly drank half of his drink. He then sighed happily at the high grade in his tank.

"I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm running a kindergarten." Aimer said with a shake of his head. Safetrip chuckled slightly.

"If you two excuse me, I have others to serve. Be nice." he then said and walked away. Safetrip looked after Aimer before he shook his head. He looked over to Image.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Image looked up from his drink.

"I'm here to drink." he said with a motion of his servos. Safetrip shook his head.

"I mean, why are you here today? You usually don't come here before the weekend." he said and took another sip of his drink.

"Ah. Yu see, _Blue Moon_ closed. Owner said it won't open more." Image said and tapped the counter in thought. Safetrip frowned.

"I see. That's the second bar this cycle from what I have heard. The rise of the energon prices have begun to take it toll on them..." he hummed before he glanced towards Image's servo that was still tapping the counter.

"Could you stop that? It's rather irritating." he said and Image just glanced at his own servo before shrugging, not bothering to stop it.

"Can't." he simply said and took a gulp of what was left in his drink. Safetrip took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tapping.

"Haven't gotten your drugs today?" he asked and tried to not to smirk when he got a dark scowl as an answer.

"I'm clean." Image grumbled and took another gulp from his drink, emptying the cube totally.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Safetrip mumbled to himself and took a gulp from his drink.

"Good to see you two talking." Aimer said as he once again walked to the two mechs. Safetrip looked at him.

"Did you know that the _Blue Moon_ had to shut down?" he asked and Aimer paused.

"No... Though I did hear some of the new customers talk about the _Blue Moon_." he mused as he started to clean a cube.

"Yup. Som of them I recognize from _Blue Moon_." Image said as he picked out some more credits. Aimer swiftly made another cube to Image and took the credits.

"I see. Guess I have be be ready for more people coming here then." he hummed as he returned to his task of cleaning.

"One more Safetrip?" he then asked as he looked at the yellow mech. Safetrip paused in his movement as he got a message over the comm. link. He then sighed and downed the rest of his drink.

"No, got to go. They are calling for reinforcement." he said as he rose up from his seat.

"Fliers?" Aimer asked and snickered at the dark scowl that came onto Safetrip's face.

"Consider it good shooting training! Either way, good luck with shooting them down." Aimer said as Safetrip walked towards the door.

"See you later Aimer." Safetrip said before he disappeared out of the bar. Aimer nodded and looked at Image.

"Go and get your drugs Image. Your whole frame is shaking." he said as he turned his back towards the shaking old bot.

"I'm clean!" Image growled and Aimer rolled his optics.

"Whatever you say old mech." he said and continued with his work.

* * *

**AN: Here you got some insight on a normal day at the _Red Star_! At least, how it can look like with the new situation at Cybertron. No appearence of canon characters, just me having fun with my characters from _Gladiator_ plus some!**

**Fun fact: this was not what I had planned. I had planned that Safetrip would work extra as a guard for Aimer at the bar while Ripcode came to the bar because her usual spot has closed down... Well, I'm happy with the result either way!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this bit of insight!**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	10. Gladiator VIII

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

**Skywarp's POV**

* * *

\- One vorn larer -

.:_Skywarp, what's taking you so long?_:. Thundercracker asked over the comm. link. I huffed in answer as I tried to boost more power into my thrusters.

.:Well, excuse me, but do you even know how hard it was to convince the seller to sell it to me? He thought I was a youngling! A _youngling_!:. I whined as I avoided another flier and flew past it.

.:_Can't blame the seller. You know he is not the first one to think so._:. Thundercracker said and I felt his amusement over the bond.

.:TC!:. I whined and dodged a tower. Thundercracker chuckled over the comm. link and I would have pouted if I wasn't in my vehicle mode.

.:_Sorry Warp. So, how long is it until you get here?_:. he asked as I finally saw our home.

.:A klik.:. I answered before I teleported the final stretch and landed outside. I transformed and Thundercracker came out to meet me.

"Did you find everything?" he asked, his wings nervously moving. I huffed once again.

"Of course TC! Do you really think I'm that useless?" I said and made my best to sound wounded. I let my wings fall down in fake rejection and had to force myself from smiling at Thundercracker's reaction.

"What? No!" he said and then we locked optics. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began to laugh. Thundercracker sent me a glare before he chuckled a little.

"Sorry TC." I said as I calmed down and my wings perked up.

"One would think I would be used to that display." he said as he shook his head. I smiled innocently at him.

"Anyway. Come on, let's get it ready before Star returns home." Thundercracker then said and I nodded. We both hurried inside and I picked out the package from my subspace.

"Put it on the table and let's unwrap it." Thundercracker said and I nodded. I put it on the table and began to take off the cover. In the package was different parts that could be assembled to a stun gun that was unique for seekers.

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked as I looked up at Thundercracker.

"Yes. You know he dislikes to kill his opponents, so this is perfect for him. Especially for his upcoming fight next cycle." Thundercracker said with a smile and I hummed a little in thought.

"But this one aren't strong enough to stun an opponent of Screamer's caliber. Almost everyone of them have reenforced armor and this one is set for everyday use and bots with normal armor." I said as I let slight worry fill my part of the bond.

"I mean, Screamer's missiles are better in a fight because they can actually hurt his opponents. This stun gun will only tickle them!" I said and my wings twitched. I paused as I felt Starscream push questioningly against my side of the bond. I shook the worry off me and answered him with happiness and Starscream drew back.

"Maybe, but Star is a scientist. He have tinkered with his missiles so I'm quite sure he will tinker with this one too. Come on, let's prepare the energon! He should be on the way back now!" Thundercracker said and I nodded and we hurried to prepare for Starscream's arrival.

…

I listened closely as the jet engines stopped outside our home and I heard the sound of transformation. I smiled big and tried to force my wings stop twitching from happiness and anticipation but it was no use. They still twitched. The door opened and Starscream took a step in and I attacked.

"Starscream!" I said happily as he quickly turned towards me and caught me when I tried to tackle hug him.

"Hello to you too Skywarp." Starscream said and chuckled at my pout.

"You are no fun Screamer! I can never tackle hug you anymore." I said with my pout and a drop of my wings.

"I guess I can let you surprise me time to time." Starscream hummed and my wings perked up once again. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So... Where is TC?" he asked and looked around. I let go of Starscream and he let go of me.

"In the living room!" I chirped before I bounced over to said room. I heard how Starscream followed me and I couldn't help but to feel giddy at the thought of what he would say of the surprise.

"Alright, where is he? I don't see TC anywhere." Starscream questioned and I turned around and rocked back and forth on my feet with my servos behind my back. My wings weren't still for a moment. _Giddiness_. Starscream raised an optic ridge at me and crossed his arms. His wings slowly lowered themselves. _Suspicion_.

"Out with it Warp." he said and I bit my lip before I spoke.

"Do you know what orn it is today?" I asked innocently. Starscream blinked in surprise before he frowned.

"It's not my creation day, I'm sure of that. Nor is it any of yours. Other than that, it's just a normal orn." he said and eyed me. I pouted.

"TC, Screamer doesn't remember!" I whined as I turned towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"What should I remember?" Starscream asked behind me as Thundercracker walked in through the door with a tray with three cubes of fine high grade on it along with different energon goodies.

"That exactly one vorn ago you earned your name in the arena and that you are an unstoppable force." Thundercracker said as he put the tray on the table.

"Is that really something to celebrate?" Starscream said and I spun around to face him.

"Yup! And that's not all!" I said with a giggle.

"We also got to celebrate that you are in the final of the tournament." Thundercracker said as he approached us and held out two of the cubes to us. I took one of the cubes and smiled at Starscream.

"We celebrated that two orns ago." Starscream said but took the other cube anyway.

"That was with our friends. This is more of a private celebration." Thundercracker said and raised his own cube a little to indicate that he would speak.

"You may have ended up in the pits, but you have fought and have ended up in the top. Now there is only one left before you have beaten the whole gladiator world!" he said with a big grin and me and Thundercracker lifted our cubes into the air.

"For Starscream! The gladiator who have defeated thousands of foes and who will defeat many more! The coming champion!" I cheered as we toasted. Starscream shook his head but he had a big smile on his lips and his wings were relaxed. _Content_.

"For my Trine." Starscream said as he raised his cube too. We smiled at each other before I took a mouthful of high grade from my cube and Thundercracker took a sip from his.

"So what are you planning for this night then?" Starscream said as he sipped on his high grade.

"Well, we basically take it easy and we'll serve you the food. Nothing big really." Thundercracker said and Starscream nodded.

"But before we get to the food, we have something to show you! Come!" I said as I grabbed Starscream's servo and began to drag him with me. I walked over to a table in the corner of the living room. I put down my cube on the dinner table as we passed it. I stopped in front of the small table and stepped aside. Starscream looked at the package that was on it before he looked up at me.

"Open it!" I chirped and waited with glee as Starscream started to open the package. My wings couldn't stop moving. Thundercracker came up beside me and we watched together as Starscream opened it. Starscream paused when he had opened the package fully and stared at the partsthat was in it.

"This is-" he began but Thundercracker interrupted him.

"Parts for the new stun gun for seekers. I know that it probably are too weak to have any effect on your opponent next cycle, but we know that you hate to kill so we thought it could become a project of yours. You like to modify things, so we thought you would do it to this one too." Thundercracker said as he gestured towards the parts with his free servo. Starscream looked at us as Thundercracker talked.

"Do you have any ideas of how expensive this is?" Starscream said slowly, I could see the gears in his head slowly turn.

"Of course! We had to buy them." I said as I huffed.

"How-" Starscream began before he shook his head. I could feel the astonishment over the bond.

"We have been saving the credits we have earned for several orbital cycles." I said with a gentle smile and before I could react, Starscream had closed in on us and gave us a hug. He held us closely and I gave Thundercracker a worried glance when I noticed that Starscream's frame shook. Thundercracker simply smiled and hugged back. Then I felt the gratitude over the bond and I smiled as I too hugged back.

"Thank you..." Starscream mumbled and my wings fluttered.

"It took us a while to save up enough credits and to find a weapon that suited you but we found it. Sorry for the long wait." Thundercracker said and Starscream chuckled.

"Don't apologize. I'm happy enough that you even took the time to search a weapon that suited me other than my missiles and swords." he said and stood straight up. He smiled at us and I smiled back.

"If anything, I will have a lot of fun tinkering with it." he then said with a smirk and I giggled as Thundercracker chuckled.

"Maybe I can even get it working in time for my upcoming battle." Starscream said as he turned back to the parts and began to hum as he thought.

"Do you think you can beat him?" I asked as I curiously looked at Starscream.

"He will be tough to beat but I'm quite sure I have a good chance to do so." he said as he sipped on his high grade.

"What was his name again?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Starscream looked away from the parts to look at me.

"Megatronus." he said with a determined glint in his optics.

* * *

**AN: And here you have Skywarp's POV. I hope you like it :) Besides from that, I don't have that much to say this time. So enjoy :)**

**And can anyone guess what the gun will become? ;)**

**Ah, a small warning. I'm not sure if I will be able to update next time. The next chapter is actually not finished. It haven't co-operated with me though it's soon finished. I will try my hardest to be able to update without much delay :)**

**Maybe I can stop saying that you are welcome to point out my mistakes xD**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**Before**** Earth**_** is a serie of stories in my Shattered Glass version of the Prime series. They will not follow in line so keep an eye on the timeline in the first chapter of each story. I'm writing _Before Earth_ so I can get a feeling for the characters and then I might be able to continue to write on my other story, _Something Wrong_. Megatrouns from that story comes from this universe.**

**If you have something you want to see/read about, say it. I might or might not write about it. We'll see, no promises.**


	11. Gladiator IX

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

**Starscream's POV**

* * *

I sat in a chair as I checked my weapons while I waited to be called into the unfamiliar arena. From what I knew, it was the biggest gladiator pit on the whole Cybertron. I had never fought there before so I would be at disadvantage if I wasn't let into the arena before Megatronus. If I was, I would at least have a chance to calculate the area I had to work with, including a few of the obstacles, and put the numbers in my navigation system. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I put the sword, which I had in my servos, on the table.

"Come in." I said and watched as the door opened and revealed Ripcode. She smirked at me as she walked in and the door closed behind her.

"How is my champion doing?" she asked as she walked over to the seat across me and sat down.

"I'm not yours anymore, Ripcode." I said as I picked up the sword again and began to check for cracks in it.

"You are still fighting for my arena so yes, you are my gladiator." she said and I gave her a look before I continued my work. We fell into silence as I concentrated on my task and I could feel that Ripcode was looking at me.

"It's truly fascinating to see an expert work their wonders." she said as I put down the sword when I was done with it.

"I merely checked if there were any cracks in the blade or the hilt and sharpened the edge a bit." I said as I picked up my other sword and began the same procedure with it as I did with the previous one.

"Exactly. There aren't that many that know how to do that these orns. You might not know how to make the weapon, but you know how to take care of it. That's a true sword master." Ripcode said seriously as she leaned towards me and tapped the table with a digit.

"What do you want Ripcode? You seldom gloat over me when it's just the two of us." I said as I lowered the sword and looked at the gray femme. My wings lowered themselves in suspicion.

"Nothing really. I just want you to kick that buckethead's aft." Ripcode said with a shrug.

"Just here to wish me good luck?" I said with a raise of my optic ridge.

"And to give you this." she said and pulled out a data-pad and stretched it out towards me. I narrowed my optics as I looked at the device.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked up and locked optics with Ripcode.

"Information about Megatronus. At least, what we could gather. Thought that you wanted it." she said with a smirk but it faltered a little when I didn't take the data-pad. She sat up a little bit straighter and put the data-pad on the table.

"There is no need to be hostile, Starscream." she said with a sigh.

"Who said I'm hostile?" I said and raised my sword again to continue my interrupted work.

"Your whole frame. You know, Starscream, that I'm not easily bought. I know this is a big match for you. Slag, it's probably the biggest gladiator match in all gladiator history. I'm not about to mess this up. The information on that data-pad has been collected fair and square. No underhand deals, no threats, no killing. And no viruses or anything else that could affect Megatronus' fight ability. Or yours. I know that you want your matches honest and, from the information we have gathered, so does Megatronus." she said seriously and I looked up at her. We locked optics and I narrowed my own as I searched for lies in hers.

Suddenly Ripcode rose up to her pedes and made her left servo into a fist before she placed it over her spark and her right arm onto her back. She stood straighter than I had ever seen her do before and looked into my optics.

"I promise on Primus, Unicron and my very own spark that I, or any I have hired or have been in contact with, have done nothing to sabotage for Megatronus or you, Starscream. I promise on the Maker and the Unmaker that if it reveals that someone from the outside have sabotaged for you or Megatronus - your duel - that I will personally make them regret their decision. And I promise on my whole existence that the information I have gathered for you has been collected fair and square and honestly. May the Gods be the witness to my vow."

My optics widened a little as I heard her vow. I slowly nodded after we had been staring at each other for a little while and Ripcode smiled a little before she relax her posture and sat down again.

"... I have never even heard the Prime vow the oath of the Gods..." I said as I studied my arena master. Ripcode smirked at me.

"Maybe not, but it's a risk that I'm willing to take. I'm confident that no one has sabotaged this match. It's too big to tinker with." she said and waved her servo as what she has just done was no big deal. I shook my head and put down the sword before I reached for the data-pad. I turned it on and skimmed through the text.

"Hmm... Interesting..." I hummed after a while before I put down the data-pad.

"Okay, how much do I owe you now?" I asked as I looked up at Ripcode and seeing her usual smirk.

"Oh, you just need to win." she said and waved with one of her servos. I snorted.

"That's an easy task enough." I said sarcastic and flicked with my wings. Ripcode rose up and glanced at me.

"I need to go. You better survive out there." she said seriously as she walked towards the door.

"And how much if I lose?" I said as I picked up my sword again to finish the work that was almost done. I heard the opening of the door before I heard Ripcode's voice.

"You don't want to lose. And if you do, make sure you survive." she said before I heard how she left and the door closed behind her.

"Slag." I swore before I sighed.

"That much, huh... Can't let that debt go over Thundercracker and Skywarp." I mumbled and finished the sword. I put it down and sat still for a while. I hadn't realized I had dozed off slightly before I heard the sound of warping. I blinked and looked up to see Skywarp standing dangerously close to the wall for warping. I frowned.

"Skywarp, you should know that you shouldn't warp into unknown places! _Especially_ in buildings!" I scolded as I rose up. Skywarp gave me a cheeky grin.

"They wouldn't let me in! And it was so hard to go here from our seats. You should have seen how many cybertronians that are here! It's crazy!" he said with his wings moving up and down in excitement.

"Really now?" I said as I crossed my arms. Skywarp walked over to me and hugged me. He rubbed his cheek against one of my arms.

"Yeah, really! It's going to be amazing! I'm sure you are going to win!" he said and looked up at me with basically sparkling optics. I smiled and patted his helm.

"Don't be so sure. Megatronus is one powerful opponent. From what I know, he has both brute strength and cunning. And he has a really powerful weapon. I still haven't figured out what it is, but it's probably something one doesn't want to be hit with." I said and shook my head. Skywarp slowly nodded and then pouted.

"Sorry that we weren't to gather any information..." he mumbled and nuzzled his face into my armor. My face softened and I started to rub the back of Skywarp's head soothingly.

"It's alright... I have survived on less information. And besides, Ripcode gave me quite some good information that I didn't know." I said and Skywarp looked up at me. He frowned at me and I had to keep myself from chuckling. It wasn't often I saw Skywarp frown at someone.

"How much do you owe her now?" he asked and his frown became deeper. I looked away from Skywarp and he made a strange sound.

"Screamer!" he whined and tugged my arm. I looked back at him and sighed.

"I know, I know... Just... I'm not letting her touch you. Okay?" I said seriously as I looked into his optics. He huffed and burrowed his face into my armor again. I sighed and held him close, I began to trace the edges of his wings. ~_Protection_~ Suddenly my comm. link pinged.

.:_Star, is Warp with you?_:. Thundercracker asked the moment I answered.

.:Yes, he is.:. I answered and Skywarp looked up at me questioningly. Thundercracker sighed.

.:_Could you send him back? They are beginning to check the tickets and the seats and Warp will lose his if he doesn't get over here._:. He said and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

.:Will do. See you after the match.:. I said and patted Skywarp on the shoulder so that he would let go of me.

.:_And Starscream... Come back alive._:. Thundercracker added after some hesitation. I smiled sadly for a klik before I grinned.

.:Of course I will. Have some faith in me!:. I said with a huff.

.:I'm sending Warp over now. See you later:. I said and nodded to Skywarp.

.:_... See you after the match Star._:. Thundercracker said before he cut the comm. link.

"Alright Warp, you need to go back. Or you will lose your seat." I said and Skywarp looked alarmed.

"That won't happen! See you later Screamer!" Skywarp said before he gave me a quick hug before he teleported in a flash of purple. I stood there and stared at the place where he had disappeared for a little while. Then I looked up towards the ceiling.

"Please Primus... If I don't make it out alive today, make sure that they will be okay." I whispered before I closed my optics and listened to the sounds around me. I could faintly hear the footsteps in the corridor outside and, if I listened really closely, I could hear the cheers of the audience.

'_It must have begun..._' I opened my optics and looked towards the table where my weapons were. I walked over and sat down in my chair. I hummed in thought before I picked up the data-pad and read through it properly, trying to memorize anything important. After some time a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." I said as I continued to read. I heard how the door opened but I didn't hear anyone come in. I looked up to see a tall and lean, black and orange mech.

"Starscream, it's time." he said and I nodded. I rose up and put the data-pad in my subspace. I picked up my swords and put them their places on either side of my hip. I checked my missiles one last time before I glanced at my upgraded stun gun and picked it up. I weighted it in my servo for a little while.

"Starscream." the mech urged. I glanced at him before I reached my arm over my head and attached the stun gun between my wings. Then I turned towards the black and orange mech and walked over to him.

"Show me the way." I said and motioned with my servo. He nodded and walked ahead of me. As we walked, we passed many mechs and femmes.

"There's Starscream! Go Starscream!" someone said and I smirked.

"Kick that miner's aft!" someone else said.

"You got to win! I'm betting more than half of my savings on you!" a third yelled. My wings were high up in the air, showing off how confident I was.

"Starscream." a familiar voice said. I paused in my walking and looked to my side. There I saw Safetrip smirking at me.

"Got your back champ." he said with a thumb up. My smirk grew and I flicked with my wings.

"Then I take the front." I said before I turned back to the black and orange mech and began walking again. Behind me I heard how Safetrip began to laugh. My smirk became a fond smile as we walked.

"Here we are." the tall mech said as he stopped and motioned towards a big door. From it I could hear the speaker talk and how the audience cheered loudly. I glanced back as the mech left me alone. I walked over to the door and straightened my back as I stood there. I closed my optics and tried to relax. I felt the familiar weight of the missiles on my arms and the swords on my hip. And I felt the unfamiliar weight between my wings from the stun gun.

"Just you watch, Digital... I have made it further than any seeker before, and I will make it to the top. I promised you that and I'm planning to keep that promise. So just you watch." I said with determination in my voice. Behind me I could feel the familiar presence of my friend grinning at me and laughing, his symbiotes cheering me on. I could almost feel how he placed his servo on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I felt how my spark clenched and I tried to hold back a choke. I could imagine what he would have said.

"Go and get them, seeker. Seek and destroy." I mumbled as I envisioned his voice. I smiled sadly at the memory. I jumped a little when worry came from Thundercracker and Skywarp over the bond. I sent them reassurance back and then I shut the bond. I opened my optics and focused on the door, my whole spark being filled up with determination. I steeled myself and waited for the moment the door would open up. I listened to what the speaker was saying and how the audience cheered.

"... _and now, ladies and gentlemechs. Are you ready to RUMBLE?!_" the speaker yelled and the audience cheered almost impossibly loud. I smirked as I heard them and then the door was rolling up.

"_Alright! And here they are, the ones you have been waiting for! MEGATRONUS AND STARSCREAM!_" the speaker yelled and the crowd went crazy.

'_I'm going to win this. Just watch, Digital. Just you watch, wherever you are._' I stepped out of the dark corridor and into the light of the arena.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! Got the update in time! :P I'm not compleatly happy with this chapter, but my friends encouraged me to keep this as it was and update it. The reason? Well, I'm mostly blaming Ripcode here...**

**Anyway. I was wondering if you guys are intrested in reading another one-shot about Aimer, Safetrip and Songbird. They popped up and refused to let me write on anything else until I was finished with it. And on the same note, how intrested are you guys in the one-shots that I might write from time to time that's about the OCs that appear in the longer stories? I will still be writing them, but do you guys want me to upload them? If not, I will not upload them at all and keep them to myself.**

**I have also written some of the characters down(I will do the rest when I have time). They have some information that might not appear in the fics. If you wish to read about someone special, say so and I will post it either in a note to you, or if many are intrested in these, I will upload them here in the AN at the end of the stories.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! And I also hope that you are excited for the next chapter, because then the battle will begin! ;)**


	12. Gladiator X

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

It was very loud outside when I stepped out of the darkness. I could hear it even though I had tuned my audio receptors down. I smirked as I walked towards the middle, my wings high and proud. I could see a large, white-gray mech walking towards me and he had one servo raised as he walked.

'_Megatronus._' I felt my spark pulse a little bit faster the closer to the middle we got, and I could see more and more details on him. The first thing that stood out, was his fusion canon. The dark blue canon was in stark contrast against his white-gray armor. Next, was the sharp details that made out his armor. That combined, made the mech in front of me rather intimidating. The only thing that defused his image, was his blue optics. They showed great power, but at the same time, they held a kindness I had only seen in very few cybertronians. We stopped in front of each other and locked optics.

"So, this is the cunning seeker." Megatronus mused out loudly as he broke the contact and looked me up and down. I placed my right arm in front of my and bowed slightly.

"Starscream, to your service." I said with a smirk before I straightened up. Megatronus chuckled.

"And you must be the fearsome miner." I then said and he smiled amused.

"I suppose I am." he mused before he mimicked my bow.

"My name is Megatronus." he said before he straightened.

"A pleasure to meet you." he then said and stretched out his servo. I gave the servo a quick look before I deemed it safe and took it. We shook servos.

"A pleasure to meet you too." I said before both of us withdrew our servos.

"_Well well well, it seems like our gladiators have already greeted!_" the speaker said and I looked to my side to see a tall and thin mech, with a neon green color-scheme, walking towards us with one of the biggest grins I have seen in my life. In his right servo was a microphone and he held it towards his mouth. When he reached us, he flung his arms around our necks, forcing Megatronus down a bit, and dragged us closer.

"Welcome to the _Razor_, gladiators. I'm Showoff, and I'm the Speaker for your match. So try to remember to not kill me!" Showoff said to us in a low voice, his grin turned into a smirk for a moment before it turned back into a grin.

"_I hope that you two remember that this isn't a friendly match! You have to give us all you got!_" he said into the mic and the audience cheered loudly. The neon green mech didn't stop grinning. I scowled a little at him and he released us before turning towards the audience. He put his hip out to the right and rested his left servo on the left side of his hip.

"_Ladies and gentlemechs, I'm sure that you already knows who's who, but for the sake of tradition, I will introduce these two big, bad bots to you! And let me hear who you are cheering on!_" he said and raised his left servo from his hip into the air. The audience cheered once again loudly. I resisted to drag a servo over my face but I couldn't stop the groan.

"Not a fan of speakers?" Megatronus said with a chuckle. I glanced at my opponent and scowled a little.

"I don't like his type. Gets the feeling that they don't respect the cybertronian behind the title." I said with a huff as I looked at Showoff. I heard Megatronus hum a little.

"I have to agree with you about that." he said and I looked back at him. He had a small smile on his lips and his optics were half closed.

"You seem awfully relaxed." I commented and his smile became a little bigger.

"How can I not be? If I was tense now, I would run faster out of power to fight. And besides, you are not very intimidating." he said with that strange smile. I raised an optic ridge at him before I shook my head and focused back on the situation on hand. Showoff had turned towards us and waved Megatronus forth. Megatronus complied and I watched him walk. He was sure in his steps and his posture told me that he was confident in his skills.

"_Here's Megatronus! And I'm sure that most of you knows his history. He's a miner that appeared here in the pits after one of the mines closed. After that, he have won one battle after another, not only using brute strength that miners are famous for, but also cunning! Never once has he been tricked and never has he faltered in his steps. Shoot him with all you got, he will continue to stand and move forward!_" Showoff said and made a big movement with his arm towards Megatronus. I decided to look around to calculate the area I had to work with, but it was even bigger than I imagined and soon I was interrupted by the loud cheer from the audience when they cheered for Megatronus. I looked back towards Showoff and Megatronus. Megatronus had his left fist raised into the air. The neon green mech laughed a little after a little while and waved his servo in front of him.

"_Okay, that's enough praise for Megatronus! I'm quite sure that the other half of the arena wants to meet our other gladiator, Starscream!_" he said and the public cheered again. Megatronus turned around and walked back as I walked forward. Megatronus gave me a loop-sided smile as he passed me. I walked towards Showoff with a straight back and my wings set firm in determination.

"_Ah, Starscream! From what I have heard, a brilliant mind from the Iacon university! The rumors differ from person to person on why he ended up in the pits, but here he stands! He has been struggling against every rumor there is about fliers, and he has proven, both us and his every foe, that he is a force to be reckoned with! While lacking the brute strength that most gladiators have, he makes it up in cunning and speed. Interrupt his plan and he will just come up with a better one!_" he said and the audience cheered. He turned towards me with a grin and held out the microphone in his servo.

"_Anything to say to your fans, Starscream?_" he said with his big grin. I realized that I must had missed what Megatronus had said because I was calculating the arena. I smirked and looked up at the audience. I placed both my arms behind my back and flicked my wings once before they settled down. The ones who understood cheered loudly. I smirked at Showoff and he just blinked at me in confusion.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked and made sure he wasn't heard in the mic. I smirked at him.

"_I have already said everything I needed to say. Ain't that right, everyone?_" I said in the mic and my fans cheered even more this time. Showoff just looked at me before he shrugged and grinned once again as he turned back towards the audience. I turned around and walked back to my spot beside Megatronus.

"_Now, everyone, let's get ready! Gladiators! Get into your starting positions!_" Showoff said as a small hoverbike came and picked him up. I glanced at Megatronus and noticed that he was glancing at me. As if we were synchronized, we quickly moved away from each other and stood in our battle stances. We locked optics one last time and I smirked.

"I was thinking about wishing you good luck, but I'm planning to win this so you have to excuse my rudeness." I said and I could hear Megatronus chuckle.

"Likewise, Starscream. Let the best one win." he said with a grin.

"Let the best one win." I said and I felt how everything around me went silent as I focused on me and Megatronus.

"_Gladiators! BEGIN!_" Showoff yelled and the words had barely left his lips before both of us moved.

I went straight towards him with my left servo resting on the hilt of the sword on my right. Megatronus moved to the side when I was about to reach him and his sword fell towards me. I drew my sword in a quick motion and blocked the attack. Both of us stood still in the sword-lock. I held the sword over me and Megatronus was pushing his sword towards me. Neither of us were winning ground.

"That's some quick reflexes you got there, seeker." Megatronus said with a smirk. His voice stood out from the cheer of the audience. I smirked back.

"Of course, how else would I be able to win?" I said and with a hard push and motion to the side I was able to steer his sword away from me. I quickly moved forward and slashed Megatronus as I passed him. I quickly turned around with the sword in both of my servos and pointed it at Megatronus.

"_And Starscream gets the first hit in barely half a breem into the fight!_" I could hear Showoff say but I droned him out.

'_No, he dodged._' I narrowed my optics as I carefully watched Megatronus. Megatronus had turned towards me and I held the sword a little harder. I could barely see the thin scratch on the side of his stomach.

'_This is going to be a hard fight._' This time Megatronus moved towards me and with surprisingly speed. He slashed towards me as he forced me to walk backwards and I blocked every attack with my sword. I saw something in the corner of my optic and lent backwards. A fist from the side went past in merely millimeters away from my face. I didn't focus on the fist more than necessary and saw Megatronus' sword coming towards me. I followed my momentum backwards and landed on my servos. I felt how Megatronus' swords scratched my armor as it fell down where I had been. I continued my movement so that I would land on my pedes and I kicked Megatronus in the chin in the process. I landed in a crouched position and I was forced to immediately to roll to the side in order to avoid Megatronus' fist. I hurriedly stood up and blocked Megatronus' sword with my own. We glared at each other before I quickly pushed myself away from him. We stood still for a moment before we started to circle each other.

"_-intense! Try not to blink bots, or you will miss the match!_" Showoff said. I noticed a shift in Megatronus' posture and I barely had time to act before Megatronus quickly moved towards me. I slashed forward, but Megatronus moved at the last klik to the side. His fist landed in my stomach and sent me flying across the ground. I bounced once before I was able to twist my body and landing on my pedes in a crouched position and one servo on the ground, steadying me. I glided for a little bit before I stopped. I grimaced a little from the pain, and realized that I had lost the grip on my sword when I had bounced on the ground. I quickly looked at Megatronus, he was almost over me. I fired a missile at him that hit him in the shoulder and the impact forced him to the side. I was up on my pedes the moment I had fired, and I ran towards my discarded sword. As I reached it and bent down to take it, I heard a strange hum. I quickly took my sword and dodged the blast that was aimed for me. I could feel the intense heat from it when it passed me. I turned towards Megatronus and saw his right arm raised, smoke coming from his fusion cannon. I glanced behind me and saw the wall that had been hit instead of me. It was black and had melted a bit.

'_And the walls in this arena are meant to stand the heat from the melting pools._' I looked forward again to look at Megatronus. I stood straighter and pointed my sword at him with my left servo. With my right servo I drew my second sword.

'_To create such a heat, it must charge for a certain amount of time. According to the information, it took 50 kliks to charge up another blast the last battle he used it in. Ineffective in battles in the short run, but if he is able to keep up the fight for a longer time..._' My grip on my swords tightened and I started a clock to count down the time. Megatronus took out his sword again and started to run towards me. I started to run too and I braced myself. We clashed in the middle. I blocked his sword with one of mine and slashed Megatronus with my other. He blocked the attack with his other arm and although it didn't make much damage, it still made a cut where energon started to flow slowly from. My arm that held back Megatronus' sword trembled from the effort and I saw how Megatronus smirked at that. I gave him a heated glare and I felt a shift in the pressure from his sword. I followed the shift and didn't put more pressure on the sword than I was already doing. Surprise flashed for a nano-klik in Megatronus' optics when his attempt to throw me off balance failed. Then he grinned, satisfied. Confusion over why he would be satisfied flashed in my mind, but I snapped back my focus on the situation when he pushed my second sword away with so much force, that I had to follow the momentum in order to not be knocked over. At the same time, Megatronus pushed his sword down against my first sword and forced me to fall forward. Before I hit the ground, I felt how he grabbed my wing. I bit hard on my lip in order to not to yell at the sudden pain. I felt how he pulled upwards and the next thing I knew, I was airborn.

"_Woah! Megatronus just tossed Starscream towards the other side of the arena!_" Showoff said and I snapped out of my slight confusion. I transformed in the air, though not putting power in my thrusters yet. I spun around a little and when I saw Megatronus, I put all my power to move me forward. I could see how Megatronus braced himself and I smirked for myself. He lifted up his sword and got ready to strike me the moment I would reach him. Just the klik before I would have crashed into Megatronus, I transformed and used my forward movement to jump over him. The moment I landed behind him, I turned around and slashed at his back. He grunted and was able to make distance between us two before I got another attack in. He turned towards me and I smirked at him. Now he had two bleeding wounds and I had none. Though I did feel the pulsing pain from where Megatronus had grabbed my wing.

"_Woah! Have _anyone_ seen anything like that?! That was one of the best use of transformation I have seen in all my vorns working!_" Showoff said and the whole arena cheered. I pointed one of my swords at Megatronus.

"Hmpf. Well done, seeker. I must admit that I truly impressed." Megatronus said, once again I could hear him surprisingly clear in all of the noise around us.

"You have yet to see it all, Megatronus." I said, my wings moving in confidence. Even from this distance, I could see the gleam in his optics.

"You fight with an intent like no one else I have met before, seeker. How is that so?" he asked as he started to move to the side in order to walk around me. I didn't leave my spot, but I kept him in front of me all the time. I slightly tensed at his words.

"My reason to fight is mine alone." I said and my wings settled down in a determined position.

"I see..." Megatronus hummed thoughtfully before the changed his defensive stance to an offensive. I became on my guard and I studied his movements carefully. We both started to move at the same time in a circle and carefully watched the other for offensive movements. The timer I had set went off. I clenched my jaw when I noticed it but I continued to focus on Megatronus. He came at me and I crossed my swords to block the attack. I glided backwards as Megatronus put all his strength and weight behind the push. He did a twist with his sword and was able to break up my blockade. He thrust his sword towards my neck but I was able to twist my body in time to avoid the major attack. I hissed slightly as I felt how he made a small wound on my neck. I quickly put distance between us.

'_This battle have been going on for too long... I need to finish this._' My wings quivered and I felt the unfamiliar weight between my wings. The magnet keeping the stun gun in place were still doing a good job. I put one of my swords away and made an effort to calm my systems down. My wings settled down in a low and more relax position, I had both my servos on the sword and I put one pede in front of the other. I pointed the sword at Megatronus and I stared at him with determination. Megatronus warily looked at me. I stood still for a while and without warning, I activated my thrusters at the same time I started to run and moved forward faster than I had before. I fired my last missile at Megatronus, who was quick enough to throw something at it, I didn't see what it was, and detonated it before it could do him any harm. I went into the black smoke that was left of the missile and I dodged Megatronus' swords and I came out of the smoke beside him. I slashed at him but he was able to block the attack.

"_Ladies and gentlemechs, it seems like Starscream have gone totally offensive! All-_" Showoff yelled before speaking normal again and I lost his voice in my concentration. I pushed at Megatronus all I could, but I wasn't able to budge him. I turned my force sideways and forced his sword to the side. I followed my momentum with my leg and tried to kick Megatronus. He caught my ankle with his servo and was about to throw me away again when I activated my thruster. He cursed and let go of me pede. I was quick to attack him again several times but he was able to block every attack I made. I gave him a small opening and he took it. He attacked me and I jumped over him with the help of my thrusters. As I jumped, I reached one of my servos between my wings and gripped the stun gun. When I landed I dropped the sword and turned around with the stun gun in my servos and pointed it at Megatronus.

"_Seems like our seeker have a new gun!_" Showoff said and Megatronus narrowed his optic at me. I pressed the trigger and Megatronus dodged to the side. I pointed my gun at Megatronus again and he stood still.

"_Huh. Ladies and gentlemechs, it seems like Starscream missed, because I see no damage on Megatronus' armor. Either that, or his new toy is malfunctioning because I didn't see the bullet!_" Showoff said and I could hear how some of the audience were laughing. I merely smirked.

"It's not malfunctioning." Megatronus said as his right arm were hanging limp.

"Nope." I said with confidence. Megatronus glanced at his hanging limb before he looked back up at me. I was already running towards him with the sword I had dropped in one servo and with the stun gun in the other. I slashed at him but he dodged. I continued my attack with several other slashes and didn't leave room for Megatronus to attack back.

'_Four shots left. 12 kliks until the effect wears off. Better make them count._' I shot at Megatronus but he was able to dodge at the last klik. He slashed at me but I was able to block the attack. He then kicked at my wrist with the servo holding the sword and I was forced to drop it with a hiss. I dug my digits in under his armor on his leg before he was able to take away his pede. He grunted as he forced his pede away and in the process cutting several cables in his ankle thanks to my digits. I quickly backed away from Megatronus and drew my other sword.

"This battle have lasted long enough." Megatronus said as he put down his pede. I could see that he favored his other.

"Agreed." I said and rushed forward. I slashed at him but he once again blocked the attack. He pushed towards me and I took a step to the side to avoid the pressure, I wouldn't be able to stand in a lock for a longer time at the moment. Megatronus continued to keep contact between our swords, even though I always took a step to the side when he put pressure against my sword. I flicked with my sword and created an opening. I slashed at Megatronus and created a long wound across his chest. I smirked and then I felt pain in the left side of my face. I was pushed to the side and I shook my head to make the dizziness go away. I looked at Megatronus and saw him holding his right fist up.

'_Times up._' I gripped my weapons harder and sprinted towards Megatronus again. He slashed at me with his sword, I blocked it and turned around in the middle of the step. I ended up with my back flushed against Megatronus' front and before Megatronus could react, I lifted my gun and pressed it against his chin. I smirked and pulled the trigger. A _click_ sound met my audios and it felt like my whole world froze.

'_Slag._' I got snapped out of it when I felt how Megatronus gripped my arm and threw me violently away from him. It felt like my arm had been torn off but I knew it probably only was the shoulder being dislocated. I landed on the ground with a hard _thump_ and gritted my teeth. A warning popped up in front of my optics about lowered function in my right arm. I deleted the message and focused on Megatronus that was coming straight at me. I rolled away from the attack and started to run towards one of my discarded swords, I had lost both of my weapons in that throw. As I reached the sword, I heard a heavy footstep behind me and the next thing I knew, was pain and warnings signs flashing in front of my optics and I was lying on the ground. The warnings said that I had lost all control over my body.

'_He must have hit the central cable in my neck..._' I cursed silently and tried to move my arms but to no avail. I felt how I was turned around and I saw that Megatronus stood over me. I glared at him.

"_It seems like Starscream is not coming up! Have he finally been beaten?_" Showoff said and I could hear the audience chant '_kill him, kill him!_'.

'_Slag it... Slag it! I can't die now! I can't let Ripcode get Thundercracker and Skywarp!_' Megatronus raised his fusion cannon at me and I could hear the whirr from it. I glared heatedly at him and we locked optics. He looked at me with something I couldn't decipher.

"No." he said and lowered his fusion cannon.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to kill me!" I said as my confusion grew and I started to feel tired. He smiled at me.

"I guess I am. But you don't want to die." he said and looked up towards the audience.

"Wha-" I began but got interrupted.

"ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!" he roared and it became silent in the arena.

"_You have watched us fight with all of our power. Aren't you satisfied?_" he said and made a big motion around him. For some reason he was now speaking through the arena's speakers.

"_Don't you want him to survive to fight another fight? He is an excellent fighter, as you all have seen. Then why would you like to never see him fight again?_" he said and paused. He waited for a few kliks and no one made a sound.

"_I know one thing. This seeker, Starscream, have won my respect. I will not kill him. He is immobilized and cannot move. A medic can confirm this. So this is enough. He has lost. And if _any_ of you want to complain, you can come down here and discuss it with me._" he said as he glared up at the audience. No one made a move or sound.

"_-ag it! Is this thing on?! Oh! Seems like it's back online..._" The speaker sparked out with Showoff's voice. A warning sign flashed in front of my optics and warned me that I was getting low on energon.

"_Ahem. The match have come to and end, ladies and gentlemechs! The winner is Megatronus!_" Showoff said and the arena boomed into roars of cheers. I looked at Megatronus.

"Why?" I asked with slight static in my voice. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You don't want to die, yet you fight with all your might without the slightest hesitation. I wonder how it can be so." he said and looked up towards something at the side. He was slightly blurry and my head started to feel light.

"I see you later, Starscream." he said and walked away. He soon disappeared from my sight and almost at the same time, two familiar faces popped into my view.

"Ah, good. Ya awake. Sis, can ya get th' clampers before he bleeds out?" Klang said as he glanced at Kling before patting me on he cheek. Darkness started to surround my view. An alarmed look came to Klang's face.

"'Screamer? Stay awake, buddy! Slag. Sis!" he said and took out something from his subspace.

"On it!" Kling said and I felt some pinches in my neck. The darkness grew quickly and soon had consumed my vision.

"Stay with us, 'Screamer! Stay with us!" was the last thing I heard before I lost all contact with the world.

* * *

**AN: And here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The fight between Megatronus and Starscream! :D I had a hard time to wait to write this xD I'm quite happy with this battle :) I hope that you liked it too!**

**Now we only have one chapter left. Actually, it was planned that this and next chapter would be one but I didn't want to make you guys wait for this chapter so I decided to split them up :) (Starscream would have blacked out either way)**

**I have enjoyed to write this story and I hope you enjoed reading it! See you guys in the final chapter! :)**


	13. Medic I

**Title: **Medic

**Timeline:** Before the war starts - The beginning of the war.

**Main characters:** Knockout, Breakdown

**Summary:** Being a Seeker means there are certain things you shouldn't do and shouldn't think. Being a medic for grounders are one example. Too bad that Knockout doesn't give a frag about his heritage.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

Several datapads were scattered around me where I sat on the floor. My legs were crossed and I leaned into my right servo as I looked into a datapad in my left. The living room I was in was rather small, compared to the standard living rooms in the standard flats. This flat itself was smaller than standard. That was the best I could afford due to my limited budget, and that wasn't nearly enough.

My wings twitched in irritation as I frowned. This part conflicted with what several other datapads said. I leaned forward and took one of said pads and turned it on and started to read through it.

"Slag it! Knockout! Keep up after yourself!" I heard my room mate, Kickback, curse. I looked up from the datapad I was reading and blinked at the purple mech. He was standing in the doorway on one pede, the other in the air after obviously having stepped on a pad. I frowned at him.

"Don't break my datapads! Do you have any ideas on how much they cost?" I said as I rose up from my position. I easily stepped through the ocean of datapads without stepping on one of them. I soon reached my room mate and he slowly put his pede down on the ground.

"Then clean up after yourself! I'm not your house cleaner!" Kickback said as he frowned. I bent down and picked up the cracked datapad. I turned it on and sighed in relief when it still worked.

"I need the space. You know if I sit in my room, it will become unorganized and I won't find what I need to find. I've told you to give me a call so I can clean up a path for you!" I said and pointed the pad at him. He gave me a blank look.

"I called half a joor ago." he said and I paused.

"... Ops?" I said and gave him a sheepish smile. Kickback growled.

"Knockout!" he growled and sent me a death glare.

"Give me a klick, I'll clean a path for you!" I said hurriedly and quickly began to shove datapads to the side. I heard Kickback sigh.

"Do you really think you will become a medic, Knockout? I mean, you scatter things around you and make a mess - how you even keep track of things amaze me - and you keep forgetting things I tell you." he said and I heard how he began to walk on the path I was making. My wings lowered themselves a bit when I once again got discredit.

"Yes. I will become a medic. And a good one too!" I said and turned around towards Kickback with flared wings. He immediately took a step back with his servos up in a gesture of not wanting to fight.

"Sorry. I know that you are a good student. One of the best, right?" he said with an apologetic smile. I huffed as I crossed my arms and my wings got lowered into a relaxed position.

"That's right." I said and turned back and finished cleaning up. I stepped aside and let Kickback walk past me. He paused at the door to his room. He turned towards me.

"Wanna follow to the club tonight?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Got a test tomorrow. Why else do you think I claimed the living room?" I said and Kickback laughed.

"Of course." he snorted before turning around.

"Have fun studying." he said and walked in to his room, closing the door behind him. I rolled my optics.

"You got a test too tomorrow, you lazy fragger." I muttered and turned around. I hummed as I looked at the mess that was the living room.

"Besides, getting drunk will make me less compatible with the medical equipment that will get installed in me when this course is over." I said to myself and my wings fluttered in excitement.

"And then I will become an apprentice! Primus, I really hope that I will get to follow Hook around!" I said, denying the light squeal I let out.

"... Did you just squeal?" I heard Kickback's voice say. I twirled around to face him. He had poked his head out through the door. I frowned at him.

"No. I didn't squeal." I said with a huff and turned back to the sea of datapads and started to put everything back in order.

"Crazy seeker." Kickback snorted and I heard how the door closed before music flooded out. I shook my head and went back to studying.

* * *

**AN: Hello, my friends! Sorry that this isn't _Gladiator_, but I haven't gotten time to finish it yet... Stupid life -.- The only reason I can put this thing up, is because during my lunch at school I got some time to write, and since I had this story on google drive, I could write on it without problem. So... Yeah. I gave you this so that you got something at least.**

**As you can guess, this will be the next story I will write on that's connected to _Before Earth_. It's going to be slowly written because I'm going to focus my attention, after I finished _Gladiator_, on another story that's not in the TF fandom. Promised I would finish the story and I will. So, when that story is finished, I will finish _Medic_. After that I have two more stories for _Before Earth_! One is called _Frame Change_ and the other is called _Prime_. Do you guys have any guesses on what they will be about? ;)**

**Speaking about stories... I got two ideas for compleatly other TF stories. I reeeeally want to write them, because they can become so awesome, but I probably won't have the time for them just yet xD But! They will be written! *ahem* Sorry :P**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope that you found this first chapter interesting. Enjoy!**


	14. Gladiator XI

**Title: **Gladiator

**Timeline:** Before the war starts.

**Main characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp

**Summary:** Starscream and his Trine are very low on credits, and it will not be long before they will end up in the streets. As the Trineleader, Starscream choose to abandon his dream in order to protect his Trinemates.

* * *

**Klik – Second**

**Breem – Minute**

**Joor – Hour**

**Orn – Day**

**Cycle - Week**

**Orbital cycle – Month**

**Vorn – Year**

* * *

**Rebooting systems.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rebooting partially success.**

**Mobility systems – 79% failure.**

**Sensory net offline.**

**Energon levels – 58%.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inducing onlining sequence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A groan left me as my systems slowly came back online. Muffled sounds reached my audios and I couldn't make them out. I opened my optics but quickly shut them again because of the harsh light.

'_Where am I?_' I slowly opened my optics this time and soon enough I was able to see without the light blinding me. The first thing I saw was a gray ceiling. I blinked and was about to move my head to the side when Kling's face came into view.

'_I'm in the medbay?_' She gave me a relieved smile and I saw her lips move but I couldn't quite hear what she said. I frowned and her smile dropped a bit. She looked to the side and she said something else before she turned back towards me and she had an annoyed look on her face. I felt a pinch in my neck and suddenly sounds flooded me.

"-gin' Brother. He knows that if he just clamp it there, all sound will be blocked." Kling muttered before she looked at me.

"Can ya hear me, 'Screamer?" she asked and I nodded. She looked satisfied.

"Good. Now, how's ya feelin'?" she then asked and I heard that she pushed a button. I felt the medberth I was laying on, move my upper part of the body and soon I was sitting up. I turned my head to look around. It was not a medbay I recognize and I didn't see anyone beside Kling. Though I heard someone move behind my point of view.

"Rebooting partially success. My sensory net are offline and I apparently only have 21% mobility. My energon levels are at 58%." I said automatically before I turned towards the medic.

"What happened, Kling?" I asked and she frowned.

"Ya don't remember?" she asked and I shook my head.

"A'right, seems like Ah need to reboot ya again. To explain shortly, ya were in a match an' got slashed in the neck. Severed the motion cable an' energon lines. Luckily, not the largest one. It's a clean cut so it don't need to be replaced. Repaired some of it, though it's detailed work so Ah haven't gotten that far. Migh' take a few joors to fix it completely." Kling said easily and I nodded.

"That explains why I can't move my body except from my head. Can you fix it a bit more so I can at least move something else than my head?" I asked and Kling rolled her optics.

"Ah'll fix what Ah can for the time being, Ripcode wants to talk to ya an' she ain't far away." she said and I tensed a little before I nodded.

"Just put me under and fix whatever you can." I said and she nodded. She stretched out her arm and servo to the side and did something and soon blackness started to claim me once again.

…

**Rebooting systems.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rebooting mostly successful.**

**Mobility systems – 50% failure.**

**Sensory net online.**

**Energon levels – 50%.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inducing onlining sequence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I blinked as my optics started to function again. I soon got adjusted to the light. I stared up into it as I remembered what happened during the match.

"Finally awake I see." I heard Ripcode say beside me. I tensed before I turned my head towards her. She was sitting in a chair beside the berth I was laying on. She leaned forward and did something outside my view. I heard a click and then my berth started to move me up into a sitting position. She leaned backwards again with a big grin.

"Ripcode." I said coldly.

"Good match you did out there."

"Don't make small talk, Ripcode. Just get it over with." I hissed between gritted dentas. She chuckled at me and I glared heatedly at her.

"Can't I praise my best gladiator, Starscream? You did a great match out there. Fantastic, actually. One of you best. Didn't expect the gun though. It was a nice surprise, too bad it wasn't functioning. My weapon expert will take a look at it, if we find it again, and make it function. I'm not sure what store you bought it from, but it's apparent that those were useless rustbags. You will here by, only get the best. I can't let my best gladiator loose his skill." Ripcode said as she crossed her arms. The smug smile on her lips just made me more furious.

"You are _not_ touching that gun, Ripcode. If you touch it, I'll fragging shoot your head off!" I growled and successfully curled my servos into fists. I saw how Ripcode's optics fell down to my fists before she looked up and locked optics with me. Her whole posture became serious and businesslike.

"Very well then, Starscream. As you wish. When you get out here, you will write the contract. Don't try to escape, you know I will be able to track you. And if you do try to escape, one of your wingmates will join you in the ring." she warned and I gave a sharp nod.

"What are the terms?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Not that much different from usual. Except that you will not become free until you have payed the whole debt back. Considering how much you bring in, it should take about five vorns. That, if you don't take any credits for yourself." she said as she pulled out a datapad from her subspace and held it out for me. I raised a shaky servo and grabbed the datapad before the servo fell down onto my lap. I frowned and took a deep breath before I lifted my servo again. It was still shaky, but not as much and this time it didn't fall down again.

"I see that Kling repaired at least some of your motion control." Ripcode noted and I threw her a glance before I started to read through the datapad.

"I suspect that you want some credits, so we split it 50/50. That means, it will take you about ten vorns to pay off the debt. That's if you are able to fight as a gladiator during that time. It might take longer if you need to change your line of... Work." she said and I absently nodded. I put down the datapad and looked up at her.

"Fine. Terms accepted. I will earn you credits and you don't touch my stuff as long as I don't say so. You set me up for matches with whoever you want and leave my private life just that - private." I said with a nod. Ripcode nodded and relaxed a little and gave me a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you survived, Starscream." she said in a low voice before she rose up and left the room without another word. I looked after her and sat there in the silence for a while before I sighed and leaned back. I closed my optics in order to rest and calm down a bit.

Before I could fully fall into recharge, I heard someone knock on the door. I sighed and opened my optics.

"Yes?" I said as I tried to look at the door. I tensed as Megatronus walked through it.. He smiled gently at me before walking over.

"Starscream." he said with a tip of his head. I nodded in greetings too.

"Megatronus. Didn't think you would visit me." I said and tried my best to be polite. His presence only reminded me of my lost, and my debt to Ripcode.

"I rarely do, Starscream. But you have certainly have won my respect. I wanted to see if you were alright." he said and pulled a chair to the left side of my berth. I studied him as he sat down.

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you. My medics have been able to give me back some of my movement." I said and raised my hand in demonstration. Megatronus nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that. It wasn't my intention to cripple you."

"Maybe not, but it was a fight either way. Neither of us would have stopped until the other would have yielded or died. Or had been unable to fight." I said and Megatronus nodded.

"I hope my actions won't give you trouble flying." he said and I slightly tensed before I relaxed.

"Kling are going to repair this just fine. For the calibration, I will simply go to a seeker medic." I said and he smiled in relief.

"That's good to hear." he said and leaned back in his chair and relaxed a little.

"Is there any other reason you have come here, Megatronus?" I asked after both of us had been silent for a while. Megatronus smiled at me.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to give you back these." he said and pulled out my swords and my stun gun out of his subspace. My optics went wide and I immediately reached out for my weapons. He gave me to them without a word and I put them in my lap. I quickly picked up my stun gun and started to examine it. I could feel Megatronus' gaze upon me, but I ignored him as my servos traveled over the gun knowingly. After some time, I let my servos rest in my lap with the gun still in them.

"I see." I mumbled and looked at the gun with a soft gaze.

"May I ask what was wrong with it?" Megatronus asked and I looked up at him. I lifted up my gun and showed him the magnet on it.

"In order to fasten it, usually every gun and pistol has a magnet to keep it in place." I begun and Megatronus nodded.

"Yes, so the bearer wouldn't need anything else that might prevent movement and waste time to pick something out of the subspace." he said as he inspected the gun.

"Correct. Usually those magnets doesn't disturb any of the parts, but I have modified this one myself, making it stronger and more effective. I sadly didn't have time to properly test it before the battle, which was my mistake. As you noticed, this is a stun gun. Apparently, when I made the pulse stronger, I also made the electromagnetism stronger. The electromagnetism mixed with the magnet made the gun jam. The charged pulses it held dissolved because of the interruption from the combination. It's a simple fix, but it's hard to spot sometimes. I guess I missed it." I explained and I could see how Megatronus' optics widened a little in understanding.

"So, the more you shot with it, the more the electromagnetism got charged and the risk of it jamming became bigger?" he said as he looked up at me. I nodded and chuckled a little in disbelief.

"I lost because of a simple mistake." I said as my gaze once again turned soft.

"Technically, you didn't lose. It technically became a draw." Megatronus said and I focused my optics on him.

"I didn't kill you, and I refused to do it. And since I refused to do it, I basically yielded. But since I was still standing, they called out me as the winner." he explained and leaned back in his chair once more. I snorted.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" I asked and he grinned at me. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I succeeded, didn't I?" he said smugly and I couldn't help but to laugh. When I calmed down I snorted.

"I can't deny that." I said with a grin and he chuckled a little. Then we once again fell into silence, but this time it was quite comfortable. I closed my optics and let the calmness around me exist. It was few cybertronians I felt this relaxed around with.

"Starscream. There is one thing I'm wondering." Megatronus said and I hummed to let him know that I was listening.

"You didn't fight for credits or glory." he stated and I opened my optics to look at him. He held a serious expression on his face. I frowned slightly at the statement.

"You didn't want to die out there. Yet you fought like you had nothing to lose. You weren't afraid to die, if you were you would never had been able to fight like that." he said seriously and I gave a low chuckle.

"Quite the contrary, Megatronus. I had everything to gain, and I had everything to lose." I said and looked away from him, looking into the wall. Megatronus was silent for a little bit before he spoke again.

"This was your battle of freedom. You lost, and therefore you are now owned. Very much like a slave."

I tensed at his words. If my wings would have been able to move, they would have been shaking.

"But that doesn't explain your reason for not wanting to die. If you were a slave, death would seem like an easy way out. But yet, you refused to let death win. Either you are too proud to die, or someone would inherit your debt. Someone close to you would be taken as a slave instead." he said and my whole frame shivered. I glared at him.

"And what do you want to say with that?" I hissed and I tried to move my wings in a threatening manner, but all they did was one small shake. Megatronus' gaze became slightly softer.

"Starscream. I have a propose for you." he said and I shook my head.

"No. If I run away, they will track down us and take _all_ of us!" I plainly refused.

"I'm not asking you to run away." he said with a steady voice that made me pause. I looked at him carefully. His face was fully serious.

"I'm going into the politics. This caste system we have, it makes too many suffer. The closing of mines, workplaces, the high rise in price for energon. It only benefits the rich, the high caste. We, in the lower caste, are the ones who are paying the price from the high castes benefits. From what I have learned about you, I know that you are a brilliant mind. Not only in the arena, but outside of it too. You were in training to become a scientist. You were being built to become a space explorer. When I begin to work in the politics, they might ask me how to get more energon. You know how to gather energon from different environments. You know how machines works. Starscream, would you like to join me in my quest of changing Cybertron, as my scientist?"

I stared at Megatronus with big optics. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. I could only stare at him.

"I-" I began, but got interrupted by the familiar sound of warping. I quickly looked the right and saw the purple static before it disappeared and revealed three mechs. Two I immediately recognized.

"Thundercracker! Skywarp!" I said and then both were over me.

"Starscream!" they exclaimed at the same time and hugged me closely. I didn't hesitate for even a klik before I hugged them. I hugged them just as closely and I felt Skywarp's frame shake against mine. My servos found Thundercracker's and Skywarp's wings and started to stroke them, first the top and then the sides, in comfort. I opened my bond that had remained closed the whole time and I was flooded with emotions from them. They didn't speak, and neither did I.

"Soundwave?" I heard Megatronus say and that made me look up. Megatronus had risen up and walked over to the lean white and blue mech, he had strange spots of colors here and there, that had followed in with Skywarp and Thundercracker. He wore a visor over his optics, but I could clearly see through them. The confusion was obvious on his faceplate.

"Megatronus?" the new mech said before looking around.

"Query: Where are we?" he continued slowly and looked back to Megatronus. Megatronus glanced over to me and my trine before he looked back at the white and blue mech.

"You are in one of the medbays in the arena. What in the name of Primus did you do to get here?" he asked. I glanced down at Skywarp and nudged him a little. He simply shook his head.

"I'm... I'm not sure. I was going to meet you when I saw two seekers arguing with the guards. They weren't letting them in. They wanted to see Starscream desperately and I decided to help them out by telling the guards that I would be responsible for them... The guards refused to let me in even with the pass I had, even though it stated I was free to roam the backstage. Then the blue seeker started to panic and when I grabbed him in order calm him down, purple filled my vision and now I'm here." Soundwave said rapidly, a huge different from when he first spoke. Megatronus put a servo on the smaller cybertronian's shoulder.

"Soundwave. Calm down." he said and I could see how the white and blue frame shook a little before relaxing.

"Apologies." Soundwave said with a light bow to his head. I chuckled a little.

"I hope you don't feel sick or dizzy. That's a common effect from Skywarp's warping when you travel with him for the first time." I said and the new mech looked at me. He shook his head.

"Used to use groundbridges. Thank you for your concern." he said and smiled a little. I smiled a small smile before I nudged Skywarp again. Protesting noises instantly rose from him.

"Come on, Warp. You need to apologize for kidnapping another bot." I said and that made both Skywarp and Thundercracker look up. Thundercracker groaned and put his head down in my armor again, efficiently hiding his face. His wings twitched in embarrassment. I chuckled at him, which earned me a glare from his place.

Skywarp slowly rose up from his place and a bit awkwardly walked over to Soundwave and Megatronus.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to take you with us." he said and his wings moved up and down.

"Apology accepted. You are able to teleport?" Soundwave said and Skywarp nodded. What happened next surprised me.

Soundwave's spots of colors exploded and transformed into five symbiotes. That made Skywarp yelp in surprise and teleport back to me, to the other side of the berth.

"Oh! So cooool! He teleported! Did you see that?!" a yellow symbiote exclaimed and the five of them fell into the symbiote language. The noise made Thundercracker look up from his place and Megatronus chuckled. I stared at them in surprise before I looked over to the now smaller mech.

"You are a Carrier!" I said and Soundwave smiled.

"Yes. Apologies if they scared you." he said and looked at Skywarp. I looked at him too and saw how he relaxed. He slowly became more curious and then he walked around the berth towards the symbiotes before sitting down. They started to examine each other and soon Thundercracker joined them too. I chuckled at the sight and smiled fondly. I looked up as Megatronus and Soundwave walked towards me.

"Starscream, let me to introduce a good friend of mine, Soundwave. He is helping me to understand the politics. He is also my information gatherer." he said with a big smile. Soundwave stretched out his servo and I took it. We shook them before letting go.

"I'm Starscream, the newly recruited scientist." I said with a smirk that only grew when I saw Megatronus' expression.

"That's great to hear. Welcome aboard, Starscream." Soundwave said with a smile, oblivious to Megatronus' expression. That made Megatronus burst out laughing.

"Let's celebrate these good news over a drink when you have healed up enough, Starscream! I know of a good place." he said with a big grin.

"I would like that very much, Megatronus." I said with an equal big grin. Losing this match wasn't as bad as I thought.

...

**End of _Gladiator_**

* * *

**AN: Oh... My... Primus. I finally did it. I finally finished writing _Gladiator_. Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! The last chapter of _Gladiator_!**

**I hope you have enjoyed following Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp on this journey as much as I have. It was a lot of fun to get to know them and to write about them.**

**Now, following up a little about last chapter's update on my writing pace. As stated before, now I will focus my attention on another story. I want to finish that one because I love it so much. But when that one is done, I'm going to focus on _Medic_. Then I will write either on _Frame Change_ or _Prime_. Autumn soon will have enden and my life will have calmed down. I have ended my school because I wasn't interested in studying and because I didn't want to study to become a nurse. So I'm going back to my old work. Hopefully that will mean I will have energy to write more than when I studied. Let's hope I won't be gone for long from _Before Earth_. But during this time, I might write "lost chapters" to _Gladiator_ that will give the story more depth. If you were missing something from the story, give me suggestions!**

**I hope you had fun while reading _Gladiator_. Thank you for staying with me and this story. I hope to see you in _Medic_!**


End file.
